Fix You
by Sk8erGrl
Summary: They were all alone, and they only had each other to turn to. Years later, they must stand strong in order to survive this last leap of faith. [[SethMarissa future fic.]]
1. Prologue

**Fix You**

**Summary:** They were all alone, and they only had each other to turn to. Years later, they must stand strong in order to survive this last leap of faith. Seth/Marissa future fic.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the OC or any of the characters created by Josh Shwartz or anything else I may end up mention in the course of this story. Oh, and I don't own the lyrics to "Fix You" by Coldplay or any other Coldplay lyrics used.

**Pairing:** Seth/Marissa is the main pairing

**Spoilers:** Not too much. The whole story takes place after this summer that just ended, but nothing after "The Blaze of Glory" ever happened.

**Prologue**

They were gone.

Ryan and Summer had been there one day and gone the next. Of course, both had left at different times, but they were gone out of their lives nonetheless.

It was seven years to the day since Summer had left, but every year both Seth and Marissa mused on the fact that within two weeks they had lost their loves and their best friends. Just when they had thought that they could spend one summer together, the four of them, happy. Seth had had it all planned out, the perfect summer.

Marissa still believed he had jinxed them.

Ryan had left first. Theresa had shown up, his baby daughter in her arms. She had been crying, tired, worn out, and everyone thought she was going to up and leave Ryan alone to raise their child. Of course, no one was even sure that the baby was Ryan's. Seth maintained the belief that it was Eddie's, but that didn't matter. Ryan was going to be the father, whether he was biologically or not.

So they were gone back to Chino, Theresa and Ryan both refused to stay and "mooch" off the Cohen's again, and Seth was put under intense watch by his parents and Summer. They were all afraid he was going to bolt. Seth wouldn't though. He didn't want to lose Summer again, and he knew Ryan wasn't going to come back. He had too much responsibility now.

If he left, Summer had threatened to hunt his ass down and kill him. Seth knew and feared her rage black outs. There was no way he was going to mess with the likes of Summer Roberts. Besides,Marissa needed all the friends she could get, and once Seth saw how she handled Ryan's departure he wasn't about to leave her.

Then, exactly twelve days after Ryan left Newport, Summer was gone too.

It had taken them all by surprise. No one knew it was coming, and it broke the three remaining of the Fantastic Four. She was moving halfway across the country, to New York. Her father claimed it was a move for his career, but Summer was against it. Seth had begged her to stay, move in with Marissa, but Summer was set on following her dad. She didn't want him to disappear from her life the way her mother had.

Seth and Marissa were left alone, together. They'd never spoken much before the last year. Still didn't speak much. For the most part, the only reason they associated with each other was because of Summer and Ryan, and now they were gone. They didn't have much in common either, or at least, Seth hadn't thought they did.

Now, they were all each other had. Seth wanted to run away, but it would break his mother to lose another son. Marissa would fall off the face of the earth, and what would happen to him? He had nowhere to run to. No one to run to. He could go back to Luke's, but his parent's would find him there and Seth couldn't make it on his own.

So, he stuck around in Newport and made sure Marissa didn't kill herself. He would watch her drink, would make sure he took care of her. Summer would want him to. Ryan would want him to. He barely spoke to either of them. They called, but he didn't have much to say. He missed them, and it was too hard.

The summer that had marked a year without them, the summer before they departed for College, Seth took Marissa out of Newport. Julie and his parents had agreed it would be a good thing. That Marissa needed out for a while.

He took her on the pancake tour of America.

That trip had been filled with its fair share of drama, tears, drinking and loud music. Whenever they got into an argument, even though there was never anything huge, they would both stop talking to each other. Marissa would drink and Seth would blast music. Being the only two people around though, they didn't have much of a choice to get over it. Besides, for Marissa, it was hard to stay mad at Seth. He always did something stupid to cheer her up.

He was all she had.

Through the years they made and re-made friends with people from their past, but the only person they every trusted was the other. Well, the only person Marissa still trusted was Seth because he was the only constant in her life. He was always there, even before they became friends she knew she could rely on the fact that Seth Cohen was right next door.

They had lost touch with Summer. She was too busy with her life in New York. They both knew it would happen. Summer made friends easy. She fit in well, and she would leave her old life behind. They would've too. There was no way you could stay in touch with the fast lives in Newport. They understood.

Ryan only talked to Kirsten and Sandy anymore. He had married Theresa, was living the life that was to be expected. Neither of the brothers could really talk to each other. Ryan was afraid that if he did, he would be reminded of what he left behind. What he gave up. If they kept out of each other's lives, they would miss each other, their friendship, less.

Seven years.

Marissa Cooper had almost forgotten.

Seth Cohen had surely forgotten.

If they had remembered, if she had remembered, she wouldn't be headed down the aisle right now to get married.

She would be somewhere else completely. Remembering. Like she did every year. It had become a tradition for her and Seth. They'd either remember or go on some adventure far, far away from Newport.

She wanted to run, but she couldn't.

There was a room full of people, who had thought she would drop off the planet when Ryan left, and one person, who made sure she didn't, waiting for her. She wouldn't drop off the world now. She refused to. Besides, the step she wanted to take now would be the biggest adventure. It would put the final nail on the coffin that was her relationship with Ryan.

So, she walked down the aisle towards her future. She walked down the aisle towards Seth Cohen. Towards the one person she was willing to give her heart too, even if they weren't _in _love she loved and trusted him.

They were all each other had.

Marissa had always wanted to be a part of the Cohen family.

Today she would become Mrs. Seth Cohen.


	2. Seven

**Fix You**

**Chapter One: Seven**

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed.  
When you get what you want, but not what you need.**_

The number seven seemed to hold some significance in Seth and Marissa's relationship, it always had. At seven months the two had first met, at seven years old Seth had had a crush on Marissa, at seventeen their lives became inexplicably changed when they lost their best friends, and seven years after that they got married. So without a doubt in his mind Seth knew that the reason Marissa was making a big deal out of this years' anniversary was because this would be the seventh year of their marriage.

This was also most likely why he was standing in the card store with his mother, Kirsten Cohen, trying to deal with the bickering of his two kids, and his mother's constantly picking out the worst cards imaginable in Seth's mind. He couldn't find one card that would fit what he wanted to say to Marissa, not one card that wasn't completely utterly corny.

Seth despised corny, and he knew Marissa well enough to know she did too.

"How about this one," Kirsten thrust a card at Seth that had a dog with a fluffy pink heart and the words 'I Woof You' written across it.

"Mom," Seth grimaced at the card, "No, that's just...That's a card you get a three year old kid, not Marissa, my wife."

"Fine," Kirsten sighed and replaced the card on the shelf. Seth knew he was being difficult, but he couldn't help it.

Their anniversary each year was a reminder of their binding their lives together forever, and a reminder of the day, fourteen years ago, when they lost Summer just days after Ryan had left Newport, forever. Every year since then Seth would do something outstanding to make Marissa forget it, to make himself forget it. This year, he felt as if he was running out of ammo, and yet, he wanted to do something-extra special for her this year, especially after seven years together.

Seven years.

For Seth, it seemed like such a long time to be married to a person. Most people he and Marissa had known who'd gotten married had barely lasted this long. It seemed, that in order to make a marriage work you had to go through a lot in life together. Like Seth and Marissa had. Fifteen years of friendship, fourteen years of it being just the two of them, and seven years of marriage, and even then Seth had known Marissa Cooper his whole life.

"Daddy, can we go yet?" Seth was again reminded of how much Marissa and he and been through. Their five-year-old daughter Allison Bean Cohen, or Allie as she was called by most, was shoving her two-year-old brother Kurt away from her.

"Not yet Allie-Bean," Seth heaved a sigh, knowing very well that his blonde-haired vixen of a daughter was growing very impatient with him, and Kurt was probably ready for his naptime. Again, he was reminded of the number seven when he thought of the combined age of his children. Seven. The famous Cooper-Cohen number. Allie was born ten and a half months after Seth and Marissa were married, and Kurt when Allie was three and Marissa felt that their daughter needed a sibling, Seth had more than agreed to that.

At the moment though, he regretted taking his precious angels shopping with them when he knew that his dad would've been more than happy to have a distraction from his work by taking care of his favorite, and only, grandchildren. After all, he said that there were many Cohen wonders he had to teach them.

That was what scared Seth though, his father teaching them Cohen things. He didn't need Kurt inheriting those famed Cohen eyebrows. For all he knew, they skipped a generation in the family. Seth forced Marissa to check and make sure that Kurt's eyebrows were of normal proportion every morning when he woke up.

"I'm bored," Allie didn't hesitate to remind her father of her current state. She crossed her arms over her chest, much like Marissa did when she was irritated with her husband.

"Fine, fine," Seth relented, knowing very well that he wasn't going to win a battle against Marissa's daughter when she was pulling out all her mother's tricks.

Scooping Kurt up in his arms as Kirsten took her granddaughter's hand, the four of them headed out of the store, and nearly ran into a tall, dark-haired fourteen year old girl. Seth quickly moved out of the way, brushing shoulders with her only, but it was enough to make the girl stop and turn around. Her eyes were a striking blue, and she looked shyly up at Seth.

"Sorry," she mumbled, shuffling her feet. She looked tougher than she acted, that was for sure.

"S'okay," Seth shrugged, shifting Kurt in his arms. He really hated when people felt bad for accidentally bumping into someone. Reminded him of how he felt when the bullies at school used to ride his ass for just being alive.

As Seth turned to leave though, he realized that his mother was stopped in her place, staring at the girl. Seth frowned, it wasn't like his mother to suddenly become one of Newport's snobs by staring at the girl for not being "up to Newport standards." Not that Seth thought she wasn't.

"Mom, you do realize that if you wanted to, you could take a picture," Seth mentioned, "It might last longer than these moments we're wasting standing here since it's obvious Allie's going to pull a 'Julie Cooper' on us any second."

"Am not!" the five-year-old protested, glaring at her father and sticking her tongue out. Even at her age, she knew exactly what Seth meant. They had raised her well.

"Cassandra," Kirsten's voice was a near whisper, she seemed sort of mystified and weepy, as if this was a relative or an old friend she knew and missed dearly. Seth knew very well though that she was not a Cohen, despite the pretty blue eyes. There was no way because he knew all his relatives, on both sides.

The girl furrowed her brows, instantly becoming suspicious of Kirsten. She edged closer towards the coffee shop beside the card store and shook her head, "Sorry, must be mistaken."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she bolted into the coffee shop, and Kirsten returned to her normal behavior, pretending as if the encounter had never happened. Seth became suspicious now as he led his children and mother out of the mall.

Who the hell was that girl, and how did his mother know her?

_**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**_

Marissa wished she could be put out of her misery. Be it by Julie Cooper falling dead on the spot or Marissa herself it didn't matter. All she wanted was to be free of this afternoon with her mother, this afternoon in hell. Not only was Julie talking about a memorial for Caleb, who had passed away after a heart attack four years ago, but also she was asking Marissa to be her co-chair on the event.

_Now way in hell._

That one phrase came to mind, and it was a phrase she wanted to tell Julie. She knew that it would only result in her mother bursting into tears about how all she wanted was for her dear Cay-Cay to be remembered fondly. _As if._

Over the years, as Marissa's relationship with the Cohens and Seth blossomed, the relationship with her mother seemed to become more and more strained. Marissa tolerated Julie more in her efforts to be the good mother she wanted to, but Marissa would forever resent Julie for things in the past. For ways she had managed to single handedly ruin Marissa's life.

Marissa knew her mother couldn't really be blamed for most of it, but she needed someone to blame it one, and Julie was the best target. She always found ways to make it easy for Marissa to hate her no matter what she did or how she acted. Marissa always found a way to blame Julie for everything.

After Marissa and Seth got married though, Marissa stopped blaming her mother for anything altogether. With all the time she had spent with Seth since Ryan and Summer had left, Marissa learnt to just let things go. Forget blaming people for what had gone wrong. It turned out, she hadn't gotten that bad of a deal.

She'd gotten Seth.

She'd gotten to be a member of the Cohen family.

She'd been happier than ever being with Seth for the past seven years.

Thinking about Seth and how long they'd been married made Marissa smile, which seemed to only make Julie continue on happily with whatever she was saying, but Marissa had tuned her out long ago. Thoughts of Seth only helped her do that even more. If she hadn't been in love with him seven years ago when they "got hitched" as Seth sometimes put it, she was pretty sure she was in love now.

"And I've got the best planner, obviously," Julie rambled on, "She comes highly recommended a…Mrs. Roberts-Downey. She should be here soon."

Marissa paused,her breath catching in her throat. The name rang familiar. Leaning over, she picked up her mother's magazines, flipped the pages and found it. A picture of her old best friend, Summer Roberts-Downey, who had done modeling and acting all through her college career before she became an events planner-slash-designer. Summer had married a well-known actor Samuel Downey five years ago. They were the hottest Hollywood couple.

"Oh my god! Coop?" the familiar voice rang through the room.

Marissa's heart fell.

It had been fourteen years since she had seen Summer Roberts. Seven years since Seth had promised her with all his heart that he had let go of his ex-love and was ready to marry Marissa and make a life with her.

She wondered if Summer being back would change that.

She wondered if it was possible that she could lose the one person who had always been there for her, the one person who promised he would never leave her.


	3. Secrets

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for all your reviews and kind words. I didn't think that there were very many people who 'shipped Seth/Marissa out there. Well, I'm glad you're all enjoying the story thus far and I'm sure there's a twist or two up ahead for you all. Including who Cassandra really is. Keep reading and drop a review to let me know how I'm doing with all this!

**Chapter Two: Secrets**

**_When the tears come streaming down your face.  
When you lose something you can't replace._**

Cassandra walked into her small house, closing the door lightly behind her. With any luck neither of her parents would notice she was home just yet. Tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear, she looked around carefully.

The house was silent.

Creeping into her room, she threw herself on her bed, wondering about the scene at the mall. All the recently turned fourteen and half year old wanted was to go to work, get paid under the table, and have a normal day serving the wealthy and snobby of Newport, Orange County. What she didn't want was to run into a man her dad's age with two young kids and his crazy mother who somehow knew her name.

It was creepy. Creepier thing has happened in her life before, but nothing like some stranger calling her by her name with some weepy kind of look that one would save for a relative you haven't seen since they were sucking on their thumbs and spitting up all over you. It didn't look like her son had any idea of what his mother was talking about either.

Maybe the woman belonged in a mental institution or something. Cass, as she was more formally known by, sure would commit her to one as soon as possible if she were her mother. For all she knew, the woman thought she was some psychic.

It was just a lucky guess. Maybe she looked like a Cassandra to the woman.

"Cass?" She heard her dad come home. Quickly, she jumped off the bed, and headed towards the back door. If she could avoid "the talk" that her parents wanted to have with her, she certainly would. A talk never meant anything good in Cass' eyes.

"Cassandra Dawn Atwood!" he tried again. This time Cass stopped. When her father used her full name, she knew he meant business.

She turned, facing him, smiling her innocent 'I didn't do anything' smile, "Yeah?"

"I thought I made it clear we needed to talk," he nodded towards the table. Ryan Atwood was not a man of many words, but Ryan Atwood when acting as dad was a different story.

"Well, you made it clear yeah," Cass shrugged, "You never said _when_ though."

"No_w_," Ryan was firm in his tone, "Sit."

Cass sat down.

"Okay, before you lecture me," she jumped in, if she was going to get out of whatever lecture she was going to receive today, for whatever something wrong she'd been caught doing, she was going to find some way to distract her dad.

The crazy mall lady seemed the perfect way to do that.

"What?" Ryan sighed, knowing he wouldn't win with his daughter.

"There was this crazy lady at the mall who knew my name," she mentioned casually, "She was with this tall dorky dude your age and two little kids! It was weird."

Her dad's expression changed. Suddenly, Cass knew she wasn't going to be getting any talk today, but if anything, the look her father had made her curious. Maybe the mall thing wasn't as much as a coincidence as she thought it was.

Before she could ask any questions though, her dad was out of his chair, and heading towards his room. Cass knew there was a telephone in there, and both her parents only used it for special things. Things they wanted to keep secret from the rest of the family. This was something she had found out when she was eight; she'd heard her mom yelling at her dad about it.

She knew though, that if this had gotten her out of a big lecture on how she would end up in juvie like her dad did when he was just a year or two older than her then this was big. This was definitely worth investigating. Cass knew just the person to go to for the information too.

_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste.  
Could it be worse?**_

When Seth walked into the house, he expected to find Marissa camped out in the kitchen eating bagels. After all, he'd gotten a call from Julie saying that Marissa had unexpectedly up and left in the middle of an important meeting regarding a memorial service for Caleb.

Not that Seth could blame Marissa for walking out on that. He would have too.

She wasn't there though.

His mom had gone up to put Allie and Kurt to sleep, she had insisted because for some reason unbeknownst to Seth she didn't want to go home just yet. Seth had a sneaking suspicion it was because Kirsten missed the days when Seth was that young. When he was reliant on his mother, when he needed her to put him to bed and give him a bath. She'd only gotten to go through that once. Not that Seth would complain if his mother decided she wanted to help him and Marissa out.

Yet, right now, Seth was more concerned about where his wife was. Usually, when something went wrong, him and Marissa could be found using the solution that was almost a golden rule in the Cohen house. Bagels solve everything. Seth knew that Marissa had other ways of drowning her problems, but she had put the habitual habits of a Newport wide behind her when she was pregnant with Allie.

Wandering through the house, Seth found his wife. She looked distant and detached, sitting out by the pool, her feet treading the water. He wondered what had happened to make her look like that. He hadn't seen her like this in years. Walking out, he approached carefully, taking a seat next to her.

"Do we need pancakes?" he wondered, the Seth-Marissa patented solution to problems. Bagels and pancakes, food was the eternal solution to everything according to Seth. After all, when they were on their road trip, he always managed to break Marissa being mad at him with sarcastic remarks or food.

"I'm not mad at you," Marissa said, quickly taking his comment as a hint of what he was really thinking.

"So, if this isn't pancakes or bagels kind of problem," Seth pondered, "What kind of food will fix that unhappy look on your face? Ice cream?"

Marissa smiles, "No."

"All right," Seth paused, "Care to share what's on your mind? Or do I need to get one of Allie's carebears? Perhaps Share Bear?"

"I was just thinking," Marissa looked at her husband, moving closer to him as her put his arm around her shoulder, "about what would've happened if Summer had never left Newport. If she had stayed here, do you think you guys would've ended up together?"

Seth shrugged, replying honestly, "I don't know."

They were always honest with each other.

"Oh," that was all Marissa could said, all she could say. She wasn't sure what she wanted to hear Seth say, she wasn't sure herself what she wanted to hear. Maybe that he could never imagine his life with anyone but her, but Marissa knew it would be a lie.

"I'm not disappointed I ended up with you though," Seth grinned slightly, "The queen of Newport."

Marissa looked at him with a small smirk, "Does that make you the king?"

"No, just a lucky court jester," Seth joked, leaning in and giving her a light kiss, "The luckiest court jester in all the land."

"You got that right," Marissa nudged him playfully, leaning in and kissing him again.

Summer's return was a secret, for now. Seth and Marissa didn't keep secrets from each other, but right now Marissa didn't want to know how Seth would react. All she wanted to do was hold onto the moment she had right now. This perfect moment with her husband, with Seth, with the man she loved.

The secrets could wait.


	4. Syrup

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for another batch of inspiring and flattering reviews. I appreciate your feedback immensely, and knowing that people are reading and enjoying the story help me want to get another chapter up faster. Also, to my anonymous reviewer Abby, I had to idea that there were other stories with Ryan's daughter named 'Cassandra'. I haven't been reading much OC work lately, and the name comes from one of my friend's sister.

**Chapter Three: Syrup**

**_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones_**

The Roberts-Downey home was decorated to the extreme. Summer Roberts-Downey had used her home as the ultimate project in her career. Her first project to be more exact. The curtains, the paint, the furniture was all picked precisely to match the theme Summer had chosen, and coincidentally their home had managed to become Summer's model to show other people her work. It was her masterpiece.

It was perfect.

For Summer, it was important that the house she shared with her husband Samuel feel like a home to her. When she lived in Newport, the step-monster had had decorators do everything she wanted them to. In New York it had been the same. Summer had never had a say in anything therefore she never really felt as if she belonged, as if she really lived in the house. That is, apart from her own room, which had been the only place the step-monster wasn't allowed to touch.

This house was Summer's first real home. That's why she had poured her heart and soul into decorating it exactly like she wanted it to be. Each room reflected Summer's personality, her taste, and her own distinct style. Of course, Samuel had been allowed his input, but he seemed to understand Summer's need to make their house a real home. Besides, he was also too busy with his career to really sit down and discuss paint colors and swatches with his wife.

Sitting on the crème coloredcouch in the living room, Summer flipped through the latest decorating magazine, which had a room designed by her on the cover. Absently, she turned the pages, not really paying attention to anything she was reading. Not after running into Marissa Cooper at her latest client's house.

She should've expected that she would run into her childhood friend because she knew before going to Newport that morning that the client was none other than Julie Cooper hoping to put together a memorial for her dearly departed Caleb Nichol. Summer had read all about his death in the papers right after he died. There had been brief mention of those he left behind, wife, daughters, grandson, and even great-grandchildren.

Still, seeing the friend she hadn't spoken to in a little over six years had an affect on her. Marissa had looked different, older and more mature than she had when Summer had moved. She seemed happier and less broken too, although she had seemed distracted and different the whole time Summer had been there before she had mysteriously up and left altogether. The ring on her left hand hadn't gotten past Summer either. Of course Marissa had gotten married. She shouldn't have expected that she would be waiting around for Ryan to suddenly leave Theresa. Although, it surprised her that she had never even heard about the wedding. It also surprised her that Marissa still lived in Newport.

She wondered if Marissa still spoke to Seth.

"Summer?" a small voice interrupted Summer's thoughts, and she glanced over and smiled slightly at the intruder.

"Cass," Summer motioned for the fourteen year old to come in. She did, slowly and warily plopping down on the love seat across from the couch Summer was seated on.

One thing that never ceased to surprise Summer was running into Ryan Atwood at one of the Model Homes that Summer was redecorating in LA and becoming friends with him. He had been a construction worker there, finishing off the last remaining wing. They had talked about life. His marriage to Theresa, his daughter, life outside of Newport and how they were both doing. Neither of them had much in common, but having both been through some of the same things, having both lived in Newport, they had common ground. They had some sort of bond that allowed them to keep in contact.

That was how Summer had gotten to know his daughter Cassandra. She adored the fourteen-year-old girl and had insisted on being a part of her life. After all, with both her parents constantly working, she was constantly getting into trouble and Summer always managed to help her out and get Theresa and Ryan to lay off on her a bit. Besides, whenSummer had first met her, Cass had been the ultimate tomboy, and Summer just wouldn't have that.

"Something you wanted Atwood?" Summer inquired, knowing that she would have to force it out of Cass much like she would've with Ryan.

"I was in trouble again," Cass shrugged, "Mentioned some crazy lady at the mall who knew my name and dad went nuts. Used the phone in the bedroom."

Summer knew Ryan only used that phone for one thing, secrets. Sometimes she was on the receiving end of those calls, but sometimes it was the Cohens. Since she hadn't heard from Ryan in days, she figured it was the latter, which could only mean that the crazy lady Cass was referring to was none other than Kirsten Cohen.

"Tell me about this encounter," Summer urged, "Was there some tall gangly, dorky looking guy with her? Or a man her age with bushy eyebrows?"

"Dorky guy with two kids," Cass clarified.

So, Seth had been there too, and if Kirsten had reacted in a way that would get Cass to call her crazy, then Seth would certainly be suspicious. Which could only mean he would be investigating, and that would lead him to Ryan. Cassandra had no idea about her dad's former life during the two years he had spent in Newport. She'd never met her adoptive grandparents, never heard about the likes of Cohen or Coop.

Ryan had purposely separated himself from Newport. He talked to Kirsten and Sandy, but he knew that if he ever saw Seth, he would be forced to remember how good he had had it. Would be forced to remember the opportunities her had given up, and the love he had lost. It was also an unspoken fact that Seth Cohen would lead to Marissa Cooper, and Ryan had never stopped loving her.

"It's nothing Cass," Summer brushed it off, "You're overreacting."

Cass frowned, and Summer knew what was going through her head. She knew that by brushing it off, she had only managed to spark more curiosity in the girl who had a knack for investigating every little thing her parents tried to hide from her. Like the time she went to all lengths to find out about her Uncle Trey the year he got released.

Summer could only hope, for Ryan's sake, that Cass didn't find out what she wanted to this time around. She knew how hard it was to let someone you love go, to cut them out of you life. After all, wasn't that what she had done with Cohen when she moved to New York?

**_And I will try to fix you  
High up above or down below_**

"Cohen! That's not fair," Marissa protested, trying to grab the syrup out of his hands. Her blonde hair was matted with the brown gooey liquid.

"You look good all sticky and sweet," Seth chuckled, smirking as she slowly turned the bottle of syrup down towards her head.

"Don't you dare," Marissa warned, forcing herself to frown even though she wanted to laugh. It was goofy things like this that made her love Seth even more. Even if they meant she'd be all sticky and gross and covered in food.

"I'll make a deal," Seth grinned, pausing before the syrup could pour out of the bottle again. He raised a brow, waiting to see if she'd forfeit and take the deal. They both knew that there was no way she was going to win. His Cohen charm and speed were just too much for her.

"All right," Marissa nodded, hiding the sneaky smile that was forming. She knew Seth thought he was able to outwit her, but Marissa knew better. They had been through this many times with various different food products.

She'd never understand what it was with them and food. She supposed it was a Cohen thing.

"Okay, " Seth lowered the bottle slowly, watching her warily. A smirk still played on his face. It seemed that both had managed to be in better spirits since their talk down by the pool, and Seth had managed to convince Marissa to have a late night snack of pancakes and bagels. Neither the pancakes nor the bagels ever managed to be made. "You have to do something for me and I promise to stop pouring the sugary goodness all over you."

Marissa raised a brow, stepping towards him, "What exactly did you have in mind Seth because there are certain bargaining chips I'm not willing to bring to the table tonight."

"Well," Seth tilted his head to the side, not paying attention to the syrup in his hands anymore, "I was thinking something along the lines of me, you, and a game of ninja fighting action?"

Marissa laughed, "That's not exactly what I was thinking."

"What were you thinking?" Seth questioned, brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

"That you should probably go for a dip," Marissa grinned, shoving him back into their pool behind him. During the syrup-pouring match, Marissa had tried to evade his attack by running outside. Now, it only proved to be a strategic move in regards to her current form of revenge.

Seth broke through the water, sputtering slightly as her shook the water out of his face, running the hand that wasn't holding the syrup bottle through his messy jew-fro. He laughed good-heartedly, sending a playful glare at Marissa. "I don't suppose you'll join me?"

"In your dreams," Marissa laughed, "I'm going to take a hot shower and get this syrup off of me."

"Any chance I could join you in that shower?" Seth raised a playful eyebrow, glad to see that Marissa had gotten over her quiet, sad mood from earlier.

"Nope," Marissa shook her head, flipping her long, blonde locks over her shoulder, "And when you decide to come in, don't forget to be quiet. We wouldn't want you to wake Kurt up now, would we?"

Seth shook his head, swimming to the edge as Marissa walked in towards the house. He hoisted himself up onto the asphalt and jogged towards his wife. Wrapping his wet arms around her, he enveloped her in a hug, pressing himself against her so that she too would get wet. The syrup bottle had been abandoned down by the edge of the pool.

"Seth!" Marissa screeched, pulling away and turning to look at him. Now, she couldn't hide the grin on her face, she never could around Seth. These playful moments, moments, that they've had many of,are one of the things that Marissa loves most about them. They were brought together by the drama, but their relationship had never been defined by the Newport drama as their previous ones had been.

"Marissa," Seth mimicked with a light laugh. He grabbed her arm before she could move away and pulled her close to him again, kissing her lightly, "Now, what do you say to a shower and some late night video games. I'll let you win at least one."

"You'll let me win?" Marissa asked with a laugh, "If I remember correctly, I've managed to kick your butt every time we've played the ninja game."

"It's okay Marissa," Seth said solemnly, patting the top of her head as he led her into the house, "Someday the young grasshopper will learn the ways of the master."

"Is that so?" Marissa looked up at him with a small smile; her worry about Summer was at the back of her mind right now. She knew she'd have to tell him, but it could wait until tomorrow when they were talking over bagels and coffee as the kids made a mess around them.

"Yes," he kissed her forehead, wiping away a smudge of the syrup that had dripped down from her hair.


	5. Sometimes

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews and patience with my updating. I'm bad at the whole updating thing, just ask my _Family Portrait_ readers, but I always get it done. I'm glad you're all enjoying this and it's helping me through my OC withdrawal some.

**Chapter 4: Sometimes**

**_When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try then you'll never know_**

Kirsten Cohen had always been determined to keep her family together. All she had ever wanted was for everyone to be happy, but happiness seemed to come at too high a price, so they had all settled for content, almost happy. Sometimes she wished that she had pushed harder to get her way, had pushed Ryan not to lose contact with Seth and Marissa, but she knew that it was hard for him. She also knew that if she pushed too hard he would sever all ties with his former life altogether.

She only knew of Cassanda Dawn Atwood through pictures. Through things Ryan would tell her, but a part of her always wished she could know the girl. A girl she had come to consider a granddaughter. For years she had been trying to get Ryan to introduce the two, but he had always refused. He wanted to separate lives.

Two lives that had collided in the mall the previous day.

Kirsten knew that there was no way that this would remain secret for long. Her reaction had ensured that both her son and Ryan's daughter would want to further investigate her abnormal behavior, her slip of becoming the weepy Kirsten Cohen she was by saying her name. She had never expected it though, running into Cassandra in the Plaza of all places. It was absurd.

Sandy had told his wife time and time again that she meddled too much for her own well being. Not only with Ryan and trying to get him to somehow reconnect with them, but also with Seth and Marissa's relationship. Sometimes she wished that the two of them weren't together incase Ryan did want to come home, but most of the time, she loved that they were. She loved that Marissa had become the daughter she never had, loved how Seth was with her, and how they were when they were with each other.

Sometimes, they reminded her of Sandy and herself.

"Kirsten," Sandy's voice broke her thoughts and he put his large, warm hands on the back of her neck, whispering lightly, "We're going to be late."

Turning, Kirsten looks up at her husband with tired eyes. She smiled at him and nodded, putting on her dangling gold earrings and standing up. Another day, another Newport function, another opportunity for gold-digging businessmen to try and snatch her father's company from under her. It didn't matter though, Kirsten had other things on her mind, her son and Marissa, Ryan and his daughter, and when exactly her mistake would send their lives into a tailspin.

"Let's go," Kirsten took her husband's hand and let her lead him out of the house. She never heard the phone ring. She didn't hear Ryan's voice on the other end, leaving another message.

"Kirsten, it's Ryan. Look, Cass has been asking questions…about yesterday at the mall. Um...I couldn't reach you last night…" there was a pause, "I'm coming over…to talk about this, about what I should do."

**_Just what you're worth  
Lights will guide you home_**

"Marissa, Caitlin's here," Seth called out to his wife, giving Marissa's younger sister a nod. Caitlin wandered into the house, going to sit in the living room and await her older sister for instructions. Seth was all dressed up and ready to go to another Newport event he wished he could just skip. He knew he couldn't though, not when he was the heir to the Nichol estate. Not when he was married to the princess of Newport.

"Aunt Caitlin!" Allie launched herself at the younger of the Cooper girls, wrapping her arms around her waist, "We're gonna have such a good time, right Aunt Caitlin?"

"Right," Caitlin nodded, with a wink to the little girl. Seth gave her sister-in-law a frown, he was in his fatherly mode, even though both he and Caitlin knew he didn't care if she stayed up too late when they were out.

"You know the rules Allie Bean," Seth said false sternly, with a wink at his daughter, "They don't change when mommy and daddy are out being bored to death by all the old fogies of Newport."

Marissa came down the stairs then, dressed in a tight, cream colored dress. Her long, blonde hair was swept back in a neat bun, and Seth stopped to stare at his wife who looked absolutely stunning, not that it wasn't a daily thing anyway. "You know I don't want to go to this thing either," Marissa reminded him, "But if one thing hasn't changed, it's my mother's ability to drag me out to Newport functions."

"You know, if Little Miss Caitlin over there had a life, we wouldn't have to worry about this because we wouldn't have a sitter," Seth said, sending a withering glare at Caitlin, who just glared right back at him.

"Let's go Seth," Marissa said with a light laugh, she went over and kissed Allie on the forehead, "Kurt's in bed already in bed, and if…"

"I know 'Rissa," Caitlin waved them off, "Just get out of here, please!"

Linking arms with her husband, Marissa led them out of the house. Once outside, Seth stopped and turned to look at his wife, "Have I mentioned how incredible, ridiculously good looking you are tonight?"

"Not yet," Marissa couldn't help but feel a blush creep to her cheeks, even after seven years of marriage, she had never gotten used to Seth Cohen complimenting her. It was different than when anyone else said it because Seth really meant it.

"Well, you do," Seth leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "And let me just say, that I will duel to the death of any man who tries to steal you away."

Marissa laughed, "Guess I'd better make the funeral arrangements then. We both know you can't fight Seth."

"Haha," Seth said sarcastically, "Let me just say, Zach sucker punched me, and Summer doesn't know anything about it because she was dating the walking Ambercrombie add to begin with!"

Both of them froze at the mention if Summer. At the mention of what life used to be, fourteen years ago right before everything fell apart. She could feel their good-natured mood become somewhat strained, and sometimes she wished that they could just forget that part of their lives and just be totally happy with how they were now. She was happy, and she hoped Seth was too.

She hoped that when Seth found out Summer was going to be around Newport in the next few weeks, none of his old feeling for Summer would return.

"Come on, let's get there before Julie Cooper sends someone to drag us into this party," Seth wrapped his arms around her, leading her to the car.

The drive was quiet, as Marissa had stared out at the passing scenery of Newport, of her life. Some things reminded her of what had been before and that just made her feel more somber. Feel more alone. Halfway to the party, she had reached out and grabbed Seth's hand to remind herself that she wasn't alone, she had Seth. They were together and that was what mattered. It was _all_ that mattered. Not Summer, who had left them for New York, not Ryan, who had started his own family long before they had, and certainly not anyone else in between. There was the two of them, and that was all they had ever needed. That was all they would ever need.

Walking into the lobby of the Newport Grand, Marissa spotted the Cohens chatting with a petite brunette and her strapping husband. Both of them looked awkward and uncomfortable, and when Sandy's eyes flashed towards the couple, when he grinned widely and greeted then, when the brunette in the strapless red dress turned around Marissa knew why. She felt Seth's hold on her waist become tighter, which she wasn't sure should comfort her or not, but she refused to look at his face and see his reaction.

Summer Roberts-Downey, the petite brunette, stared at them in wild shock, and then in her usual Summer-manner spoke loudly, "Cohen! Coop!" She rushed over to them, "Oh my god! I can't believe you're here with Cohen, Coop. God, what are you two like,_ married_ now?"

Marissa looked away, Seth cleared his throat his arm never moved from her waist.

Realization dawned on Summer's face.

"Oh my god, you two_ are_ married!"


	6. Summer

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** I had the perfect chapter for you guys, but it all somehow disappeared in between the time I finished writing it and went to take my shower and sat down to do a re-read. I guess I didn't save it right. Anyway, I want to get this story finished within the next three weeks before I start up school again so you guys won't have to worry about updates. I ran out of lyrics after the first pair in the chapter, but fear not I have a plan to keep my _Fix You_ lyrics going until the end of the story. Thanks for all the reviews. They were all so flattering and inspiring, it makes me happy knowing you guys all love the story.

**Chapter 5: Summer**

**_And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_**

Seth stared at Summer in an awed shock. It had been almost exactly fourteen years since the last time he had seen her, and yet the petite brunette hadn't changed a single bit. Of course, she seemed more mature than she had at seventeen, her eyes showed traces of age and wisdom, but she looked the same as ever, she still looked like his Summer. Confusion and emotions overwhelmed Seth has he watched her regard him and Marissa with a look of shock that he was sure mirrored his own.

Marissa.

Within seconds of even thinking her name, Seth snapped back to the present. He was no longer the same seventeen-year-old gangly boy pining for her, he was older now and he had a wife and family. Summer was no longer his, and he couldn't be thinking about any feelings that might still be lingering for his ex-girlfriend. Marissa needed him.

"Seven years," his found his voice at last.

"Huh?" Summer regarded him with a look of confusion at his words, "Still haven't learned to, like, talk yet Cohen?"

"We've been married seven years," he clarified, "Me and Marissa that is. Marissa and me, we've been together seven years."

He felt himself revert back to the babbling Cohen he had been around Summer all those years ago. A slight feeling of embarrassment came over him, but he dared to glance at Marissa and saw a genuine smile threatening to overtake the false bravado she had put on since they had seen Summer standing at the party,

"Almost seven years," Marissa corrected him, her hand rested on his back and Seth could feel her tension and uncertainty. Her fear at what Summer's reappearance might mean to them both.

"God Coop, I can't believe you married _Cohen_," Summer shook her head, "I mean you could've done so much better than _him._"

"Gee, thanks Sum," Seth muttered, it was his turn to feel inadequate again. After all, this wasn't the first time that someone managed to point out that he didn't quite measure up to what people expected Marissa Cooper's husband to be like. It was just like Summer though, to put him down. She had been doing it ever since she had stopped ignoring him altogether by calling him pervert, jackass, asshat, or something along those lines.

The three of them stood there together, examining each other. Seconds passed in silence again before Summer spoke, addressing Marissa, as always, "You didn't mention anything when I saw you at your mom's place."

Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place in Seth's mind. Marissa's behavior the other night, her questions about whether he thought he would've ended up with Summer if she hadn't left Newport. His wife had known all along that Summer was in town again, working for her mother on the Caleb Nichol memorial service. She had just been keeping it a secret from him. Seth understood though, understood why Marissa might feel insecure about it.

After all, if Ryan suddenly waltzed back into town he might feel the same way.

"You know Summer, I'd love to hear you go on about how I'm not worth anything or whatever," Seth cut in before either old friends could say anything more, "But I've got an image to uphold as heir to the Newport Group."

With that, he pulled Marissa closer to him and walked away from his ex. He held onto his wife tightly, hoping that she knew how much he really did love her. How much he loved his life and that he wouldn't have traded the past seven years of marriage, fourteen years of friendship, for anything else in the world. They had to stick together through this, it had been the two of them for this long, and it would be the two of them until the end.

He only hoped she knew.

_**When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
**_

Moments after Marissa and Seth had split away from Summer, the two of them had been torn apart and swept away. Seth by clients and fellow co-workers who were only there to talk business and Marissa by her Newpsie trophy wife friends who apparently had tons of new gossip to share amongst each other, mostly about Summer. Although Marissa had no wish to converse with these women whatsoever, she really didn't have a choice.

She was their named leader. Always had been.

As she listened to the hushed whispers about the rumors circulating around Hollywood about the model-turned actress-turned interior designer and her big shot Hollywood actor husband and their apparent marriage issues, Marissa scanned the room. Summer had just joined Seth and one of his clients in a conversation and Marissa felt a stirring in her stomach that had been there since she had first seen Summer at the party. Kirsten and Sandy were off at the other side of the party having what seemed like heated argument.

"I hear he's been cheating on her," one woman whispered conspiratorially, "He's working on location all the time, hardly ever home. She always has the house to herself."

"I'd be careful 'Riss," another woman next to her said, "She'll try to steal Seth from you. Remember how in love they used to be?"

"Not to mention that Summer likes her men with money," the first one added, "And your husband is heir to the biggest fortune in Newport."

The stirring in Marissa's stomach became stronger, and she glanced over to where Seth and Summer were talking. She saw the awkwardness that was between them, but she also saw how they were seventeen years ago. The bickering and arguing, but the making up as well and how Seth would always do anything to please Summer. Marissa knew she shouldn't be worried, but her past with men was not exactly the best. Luke had cheated; Ryan had left her for another girl. She couldn't help feel insecure. Seth had always gone out of his way to get Summer.

Giving her "friends" a small, meek smile, she made her excuses and headed directly towards the bar. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her and turned to the bartender, ordering herself a drink. "Vodka Martini, on the rocks."

She sat there, willing herself to not look towards Seth and Summer, she toyed mindlessly with her wedding ring trying to assure herself that there was nothing to be worried about. She had Seth, they were married and had two kids. Yet, nothing seemed to calm the stirring in her stomach, her unexplainable feeling that things were getting bad, that her life was slipping through her fingers.

The bartender slid her drink towards her, and Marissa looked down into the glass for a few long seconds. She rarely let alcohol touch her lips since she had gotten pregnant with Allie five years ago. When she found out she was going to be a mother, Marissa had reformed. Before, it had been tradition to drink away her every problem and then Seth would help patch things up with a late night snack of pancakes, but right now she didn't think there was any amount of pancakes in the world that could solve this. Instead, she picked up the glass and took a small sip of her first real drink in a long time.

"I shouldn't be surprised," a familiar voice rang through Marissa's head, the second blast from the past in such a small amount of time. It was a voice that Marissa knew all too well, a voice that occasionally haunted her dreams, one that still sent shivers down her spine.

Turning slightly, Marissa's eyes met another pair of clear blue ones though these were more worn by years of hard work and things that people should never have to see in a lifetime, they were a pair of eyes that had always been wise beyond their years, even at seventeen. Ryan Atwood stood in front of her, sticking out like only he could in a Newport event with a black t-shirt and jeans. "Ryan."

"Marissa," he nodded and then motioned for the bartender to bring him a drink, "It's been a long time."

"Fourteen years," she said in agreement.

The bartender gave Ryan his drink as he took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, slipping one into his mouth like he had fifteen years earlier and lighting it. She offered the pack to Marissa but she shook her head, "I quit, a long time ago."

"So did I," he took a puff, "Started again during breaks at work. Not much else to do."

Marissa examined his hands. They were rough and chapped from long hours of work in construction, and his arms showed it too. His muscles were well defined, bulging with his every movement. She forced herself to look away, feeling dizzy. The stirring had just gotten worse and her ears were humming. She hadn't touched her drink again yet, not with Ryan standing right there in front of her.

He moved away then, taking his drink with him. As he left, he gave her his usual sideways glance. She gave him a small wave, it was all she could muster, but Ryan did nothing. One thing that hadn't changed at all in fourteen years was his ability to convey his every thought with just a single look.

Once he was away, Marissa downed her drink and quickly ordered a second one. The cracks that she had thought she had filled in fourteen years ago, were slowly beginning to re-emerge, and Marissa could feel them surfacing, becoming deeper in her soul. She thought that she and Seth had fixed her brokenness already, but it had just been suppressed with the absence of these two people in her life.

She was breaking.


	7. Same

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** Pay attention to the lyrics of the song as of the second part of the last chapter because lines used will be relevant to something that happens in the chapter. You'll understand better when I get to it. Right now, thanks for the kind words and on with the story!

**Chapter 6: Same**

**_High up above or down below  
When you too in love to let it go_**

Seth searched for Marissa through the crowd of up tight, snobby Newport residents. Summer had left him to join her husband, and he had lost both his own wife and his parents. The only three people he could trust to be there for him and understand how much he hated coming to these functions. Usually, Marissa was right by his side, or being held hostage by the mini-Julie Cooper clones that were her friends, tonight he had a feeling that things would be different.

Sure enough, they were.

It seemed he wasn't the only one to have reverted back to teenage years. Marissa Cooper had once been known as an almost alcoholic. Actually, Seth knew very well that she had been an alcoholic, but for almost seven years she had barely touched a drink. Tonight though, she was sitting at the bar looking much like she had after one of their first fights thirteen years before on their road trip.

Seth frowned, surely the reappearance of Summer was not the only reason for Marissa's sudden urge to go on a drinking binge, but Seth never judged her. In fact, if this had been thirteen years earlier, he would've left her to her own devices and just waited for her to come home. Now though, they were married and had kids and they were the golden couple of Newport that no one had ever expected to make it.

"Okay Marissa," Seth wrapped his arm around her waist, "Next time, we're skipping the Newport drama and watching Peter Pan lay the smack down on Captain Hook with our favorite person in world, who luckily has no idea that her life is going to be a bunch of boring parties where everyone talks behind her back and wants to bring her down."

Marissa didn't respond. Instead, she just leaned against Seth and let him lead her where he wanted. This surprised him because usually she put up a fight. Seth sighed, not really used to playing the cavalry. That had always been Ryan's job.

Out of the corner of his eye then, Seth caught sight of a shorter blonde man talking with his parents. He was dressed in jeans and a black shirt, and suddenly Seth wanted a drink himself even though he knew that him and drinking never really got along. In fact, the last time he had gotten drunk, he had been arrested.

"God, Newport would make an awesome soap opera," he mumbled to himself, leading Marissa out of the party. If only he could buy the rights to make a movie, he was sure it would be a blockbuster hit. Hell, a TV show would be even better. He could imagine the millions people wanted to watch the life of the right in the OC.

He had thought things had changed since fourteen years ago, since seven years ago, but they were the same. Nothing had changed; it had just been delayed, pushed back in their minds. The past fourteen years, seven of which he and Marissa had been married for, had been nothing but the calm before the storm.

**_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones_**

Newport seemed the same as when Ryan had last been there. They still held strange, black tie events at least once a week, the people were all the same, possibly slightly older, Julie Cooper could still send shivers down his spine by glaring from across the room, and Marissa Cooper, it seemed, was the same as she had been when Ryan had known her at seventeen.

After his brief encounter with her, he had walked off to find Kirsten and Sandy. He wasn't here to relive the two years of his life that he had been in Newport, he was here to try and decide what they were going to do now that Seth and Cass were likely to investigate into who the other was. That their two worlds were about to collide.

Seeing Marissa again had almost made him wish that it was fifteen years earlier and he was in Newport for the first time and living with the Cohens. He remembered his first few weeks in Orange County, he remembered the events and how he had been the outcast, how Marissa had immediately caught his eyes. When he saw the shimmer of the gold ring on her finger though, he reminded himself how much things had changed.

They were both married, to other people.

He found Kirsten and Sandy, after almost an hour, in what appeared to be an argument with each other. Right away, by the tone of Kirsten's voice, he knew it was about him. There was a mention of Seth's name right before they saw him. Kirsten paled, Sandy quickly welcomed him. He saw both their eyes flicker in the direction of the bar with looks of almost panic. Ryan followed their gaze, taking a sip of his drink as he did and saw his brother, Seth, wrap his arm around Marissa, who seemed slightly tipsy from all her drinks, and lead her out of the party.

What was going on? Seth was currently playing the role of Marissa's white knight. What about her husband? Ryan had told Seth to keep a lookout on Marissa after he had left, but he never thought that fourteen years later they would still be together, friends. After all, they were so completely different and they only reason they ever co-existed was because of him and Summer.

"Chino!" there was a flurry of motion out of the corner of his eye and when he turned he found Summer Roberts-Downey standing in front of him. They regarded each other for a moment, both having seen Seth and Marissa leave together, but he could already tell that Summer knew something he didn't.

After years of knowing her, he knew when she was keeping something from him. Summer had always and would always be a gossip queen who liked to spread whatever she knew to everyone that she knew, and whatever it was this time he knew was good.

Giving the Cohens a nod, one that told them he would stop by the house when he was done talking to Summer, he turned and followed the petite brunette out of the party. He saw her husband, who adored Summer, but had a bit of a wandering eye Ryan knew, was talking to someone near the bar, and it didn't seem like Summer cared too much either.

"Did you see Coop and Cohen?" Summer asked, once they were out of the party.

"I talked to Marissa," Ryan nodded, "Saw Seth leave with her."

"They're really _CoopandCohen_," she told him, stopping to look at him, "They're, like, all married now."

Ryan stopped as well, turning to look at Summer. His ears burned with the news. Seth had married Marissa. _His_ Marissa. He couldn't believe it. Then again, he almost could. Ryan had always tried to avoid conversations about Seth and Marissa with Kirsten, and until a little over seven years ago, she had almost always tried to spoon feed him news. Casually slip something into a conversation about how Anna had come back to Newport and she and Seth had tried dating again, or how Marissa had been out with Luke and his girlfriend the other night but was still single.

It all made sense now.

"They've got two kids," Ryan filled the silence with words a realization that had just now set in. The kids that his daughter had seen with Kirsten and Seth, they weren't just Seth's children; they were Marissa's too. She had two kids, a girl and a boy.

Summer and Ryan caught each other's gazes then and Ryan hid a smirk at his ability to read Summer's mind just then, know exactly what his close friend was about to say.

"Cohen _re-produced?_" She said loudly, "At least they'll be somewhat cute because of Coop. God, this is so unreal. Then again, what did we think? They were going to sit around waiting for us to, like, leave our lives or something and come back to them."

Their gazes locked once again and Ryan knew that it was exactly what they had both thought, and it had been stupid to think like that. Ryan had chosen to raise his daughter with Theresa, create a life for his daughter that he had never had. There was no rationalization in his thinking that Marissa would spend the rest of her life waiting for him to come to his senses and return to her.

He had never stopped loving Marissa though, she had been a part of his life he cherished, she had been a part of the better life he had had the chance to live for a brief period of time before his real life, the life he had been born into came calling for him to come home.

Seeing Marissa again, he felt the same way he had fourteen years ago when he had left her.


	8. Stuck

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. I know I promised you more updates quicker, given the recent breaking of my finger, I wasn't sure if I would be able to give you updates at all because my pinkie seems to get in the way of everything. Anyway, seems like I can still type with 8 fingers (two are taped together…my ring finger and pinkie so that the pinkie is protected.) Please keep up with the reviews, they help with inspiration knowing you guys enjoy this.

**Chapter 7: Stuck**

**_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace_**

For a week Seth and Marissa had avoided the outside world. In fact, they had mostly avoided each other as well except for their late night meeting in the bathroom right before they went to sleep. Things seemed to be spiraling out of their control, and they were beginning to fall back into the routines they'd had at seventeen.

Most mornings over the week, Marissa would sit in the living room with a nice tall glass of Newport ice tea listening to the messages they had been avoiding, dozens from Julie Cooper, a handful from Kirsten and Sandy, and another dozen from the trophy wives of Newport.

_"Marissa, honey, it's mom. Call me when you get a chance sweetie. Summer and I are finalizing the plans for Caleb's memorial. I want to know what you think. Sweetie, did you see that horrible boy from Chino at the party? I can't believe Kirsten and Sandy bringing him back into town."_

"'_Rissa? It's Holly! Can you believe Ryan **Atwood** was at the party? God, it's like that first summer all over again. Did you talk to him? Apparently he left with **Summer**. Call me back!"_

_"Honey, it's me again. Sweetie, Caitlin says you haven't returned her call lately about Allie's birthday party. Call me! Love you!"_

_"Marissa? Seth? It's Sandy. You guys should call. Kirsten's been going crazy because Julie Cooper keeps calling here for Marissa. Marissa, your dad and Hailey are in town, you should give them a call. They want to take the kids out one day while they're here before Allie's party and the memorial."_

Messages upon messages of which Marissa had no intention of responding to. The less contact she had with the world outside her home, the better. The easier it would be to sink back into denial and pretend. Pretend nothing was wrong. Pretend that she hadn't been sitting around in her pajamas and slippers with Share Bear and Newport ice tea since that disaster of a party the other night. She wanted to pretend that she hadn't spent the last week sleeplessly watching Seth sleep and trying to figure her life out.

Trying to mend her cracks on her own.

Everything was wrong and she didn't know how to fix it. She didn't know how to reach out to Seth through his loud music and ask him for help, to get her out her this drunken stupor.

Ask him not to be mad at her anymore.

Seth would never admit it, but he was angry with her. She knew it. It was just in the way he moved and looked at her, he was upset and disappointed. They had always said that they were in this thing together, the two of them. That no matter what was thrown at them, they could face it head on as long as they had each other.

She had let him down. She had turned to alcohol instead and let him down.

Her worse fear was that she might have lost him because of this.

_**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**_

Seth felt as if everything was falling apart, unraveling at the seams and he was about to lose the person he saw as the most important thing in his entire life. Already he had lost one love in his love, and he didn't think he could stand losing another. Especially not since he was pretty much sure that Marissa Cooper was not just some girl he loved.

She was the love of his life.

Of course, he hadn't been doing very much to let her know he was there for him, that he wasn't going anywhere no matter how much she expected him to just up and leave. To try and get his old life back with the reappearance of Summer and Ryan in Newport. He didn't want his old life.

He wanted her.

Telling her that would be a good start, but Seth had spent more of his days either working, watching the kids or blasting music really loudly than trying to talk to Marissa. There was so many things he should talk to her about, but every time they crossed paths he could smell the alcohol wafting off her and his disappointment washed over him and he couldn't bring himself to tell her any of the things he wanted to.

"Daddy," Allie crawled into his lap, resting her small head on his shoulder, "Are you and mommy in a fight?"

Seth regarded his daughter carefully; she looked so much like her mother sometimes, "No."

"Well, you're not talking to her," Allie pointed out, "And mommy looks really sad."

"Sometimes, adults are sad and need to be alone," Seth tried to explain to his daughter, "Like me and your mom do now. Even the greatest superhero couples need breaks sometimes to be by themselves."

Allie gasped, " Even Superman and Lois Lane?"

"Even them," Seth said with a small nod and a tired sigh.

"But you guys are gonna be good for my birthday party, right?" Allie asked, "Because I'm going to be six, and _everyone's_ gonna be here."

"Yeah, we'll be good for your party Allie Bean," Seth grinned at her, "Wouldn't miss your birthday bash for anything in the world. I heard you've got a pretty spectacular care bear cake too."

"_Shh_," Allie hushed him, "It's a big secret."

Seth winked conspiratorially at his daughter as she slid off of his lap; "I'm all stealth." Allie scrunched up her nose confused a second before scampering off to do something else. The doorbell rang in the distance, but Seth didn't move.

Allie's birthday party was Saturday, and that meant that his and Marissa's anniversary was merely a month and a half away. He knew he had to patch things up before, but suddenly their seventh anniversary seemed to hold even more meaning to him now.

They seemed to be falling back into a pattern that had been created when they were seventeen, and Seth needed to remind Marissa that theyweren't those same two seventeen year olds who ran away from all their troubles in Newport for a summer. That they weren't the same people who had loved Summer and Ryan all those years ago.

Even if they still felt some of that love.

He needed a big, romantic gesture to rival all other romantic gestures.

Hell, more than one would probably work just as well.

Suddenly, Seth knew that he had to get to work. He had a month and a half to get the big anniversary planned, his brilliance had just kicked in. Finally, the perfect anniversary plan had come to him. He was going to need help andlots of it if he was going to succeed.

And he was definitely going to succeed.

Standing up, he went into his office and closed the door, not even looking around at the Atomic County or other posters that were up on the room as he usually did. Instead, he sat down right away and grabbed his pencil and pad getting right down to work writing a list of things that he needed to do.

As he did though, the door creaked open and he heard the patter of little feet enter.

"Allison Bean Cohen, do you remember the rules of the office?" he said with his false fatherly tone on. In fact, he quite enjoyed his daughter's company when he worked, especially on things comic book related and even more so when it had to do with the Newport Group. She helped inspire him much like Marissa did. Much like Summer used to.

"You gave her the middle name Bean?" Seth froze at the voice, just like had had a few nights ago when he'd first heard it, "God Cohen, who do you think you are? Kurt Cobain?"

Looking up, Seth saw Ryan and Summer standing in the doorway with Allie right in front of him.

Suddenly, Seth felt things starting to fall apart again.


	9. Still

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** I've keep getting distracted every time I try to write this chapter. Here I am though, ready for it finally. Thanks for all the reviews guys! Appreciate it more than you'll know.

**Chapter 8: Still**

**_When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_**

Ryan wanted to leave. Standing there in front of the big white door that led to Seth and Marissa's house with Summer by his side. It hadn't been a good idea, showing up here to see Seth. Showing up here after fourteen years to finally talk to him about Cassandra, about his life. Summer had convinced them and now that they had rang the doorbell they were stranded.

Stuck having to see this through.

Surprisingly, a little five year old girl with blonde hair and big, brown eyes answered the door, standing on the tip of her toes as she held the door open and looked at them with curiosity. Ryan knew right away, this was _their_ daughter. She greeted them both slowly, "Hi."

"Hey sweetie," Summer stooped down slightly, to the girl's level, "Can we talk to your mommy or daddy?"

Ryan tensed. He didn't want to talk to Marissa. Not with all his feelings for her swirling around.

"Mommy and daddy are having superhero alone time," the little girl informed them, "Daddy says everyone needs it, even Superman and Lois Lane. They're not even talking to _each other._ Only me."

A grin almost spread on Ryan's face. He could see Summer suppressing one as well. This was definitely Seth's daughter all right; there was no doubt in either of their minds. Ryan knew well that Seth had a contagious personality. Years ago it had even rubbed off on him some.

"I'm sure your daddy would talk to us," Summer assured her, "We're old friends."

The five year old seemed to contemplate this for a moment and the nodded, "Okie dokie."

Ryan and Summer shared a look before they followed the little blonde girl out of the entrance and down the hall. Right away, Ryan was hit with a sense of déjà vu as he walked into the house. It reminded him so much of the Cohen house, with a little bit of the neighboring Cooper house and the model home thrown in.

They stopped outside a closed door and Seth's daughter pushed the door open and padded into the room gently. Summer followed close behind and Ryan took up the rear, not anxious at all to get this over with.

"Allison Bean Cohen, do you remember the rules of the office?" Seth asked and Ryan knew he was trying his best to sound fatherly, he could tell though that Seth didn't mind at all. He just continued working on whatever was in front of him.

"You gave her the middle name Bean?" Summer piped in, finally drawing attention to the two of them, "God Cohen, who do you think you are? Kurt Cobain?"

**_If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_**

Seth regained his composure quick enough, "Um, maybe you'd prefer if I named her after Paris Hilton?"

Summer glared at him. Ryan just stood silently, arms crossed over his chest. Seth pushed himself back and stood up, walking over to them. He put a hand on his daughter's head, looking down at her, "Allie Bean, why don't you go up to see Kurt and the two of you can plan your world domination?"

"I don't want to," Allie said, looking up at him, "I'm staying here with you and the pretty lady and the silent, brooding man. They remind me of Kid Chino and Little Miss Vixen. Daddy are they superheroes too?"

"Yup and they're here to help mommy and daddy take down the evil of Atomic County," Seth told her, "But it's a secret mission, so we need to talk alone. You're too young to help now, but when you're older you can."

"I'm always too young to do anything cool," Allie sighed, leaving the three of them alone to talk.

"Little Miss Vixen?" Summer raised a brow, "I thought you were done with the whole comic book thing Cohen. Remember the incident of February 2005?"

"Yes, Summer I do, but Zach and I got together again and," He motioned to the poster in back of him, "brought our dreams back to life. One big graphic novel that sold millions amongst comic books fiends."

"Still haven't learned to let go of the past?" Summer wondered.

Seth frowned. He had, in fact learned to get over the past. It was how he had managed to finally open his eyes and realize that there was only one person he truly wanted to be with, Marissa. She had thought he hadn't been in love with her when they got married, but he had been. He had been in love with her then and he was probably more in love with her now.

No matter what feelings still lingered for Summer.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to argue with me," he put in, "I don't think you miss the past too much otherwise you would've called sometime in the past fourteen years."

"Like you called that summer you ran away like a little bitch," Summer stepped forward, angry at him for just brining that up. Seth regretted it too. That would always be a soft spot between the two of them.

"Look, man, she's here for me," Ryan stepped forward at last, "I need to talk to you. About what happened when you were at the mall."

Seth paused, utterly confused now, "What does the mall have to do with you?"

"That girl Kirsten spooked by calling her Cassandra," he said, "That's my daughter."

"Oh," Seth felt awkward suddenly, things finally tying together in his mind. He'd almost forgotten about the girl at the mall with the reappearance of Summer and Ryan, but Ryan's reappearance was completely due to that little encounter.

An encounter he had been set on finding out the secret behind.

It just turned out, that the secret behind it was the reason that right now he felt like his whole life was falling apart. He never thought that such a small, seemingly insignificant encounter would turn into something of such epic proportions.

Then again, this was still Newport.


	10. Stolen

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** I look back in wonder at how well received this story has been. I never thought I'd get such an outstanding reaction to a Roadie story. I set out to write this to clear a plot bunny in my head, and you guys kept me writing with all your wonderful reviews. Don't worry, this isn't the end yet, but I'd like to thank all of you for your inspirational comments, they mean the world to me. Everyone here has given me some sort of fantastic idea with your little comments and thoughts on where this was going. My fellow Roadie fiends from Fanbolt, you guys have been by far the most inspiring with our discussions.

**Chapter 9: Stolen**

**_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need_**

They spent a great deal of time in Seth's office once he invited them to remain comfortable and talked. Ryan told Seth of his life, of Cassandra and how she would want to know who he was, who Kirsten was, how he couldn't hide the part of his life from her anymore, not when she was becoming more and more curious. Summer sat and listened, a beacon of support for Ryan because she was the only one who really knew both sides of Ryan Atwood, as strange as it was for the both of them.

Summer regarded her ex-boyfriend quietly throughout the entire time. Right away, she could tell that he was still the same Seth Cohen deep down though he had matured much over the past fourteen years. The first thing she noticed was that he was, in fact, less self-absorbed than he had been at seventeen. She figured that parenthood and having to look after Marissa probably were the reasons behind that. He had so much responsibility now.

This was not the boy she had loved, but it was definitely the man she could've loved if she'd been given the chance.

A man she saw herself falling in love with all over again as she watched his little quirks, his small tics, heard his voice and caught his eye every now and then.

She couldn't have him though, even if she might want him because he belonged to someone else now. Summer knew that she no longer held his heart, she could tell by the way he had acted the night at the party, in the way he'd looked at his little girl, who was almost the spitting image of her mother. Someone else had stolen Seth's heart.

Marissa Cooper was now the light in his life.

Summer couldn't help but envy her former best friend. From what she could tell sitting here in Seth's office, from watching the two of them at the party, from what she'd overheard, Seth was the doting husband. He had turned out much like his father had. Although he did work long hours from time to time helping Kirsten out, he always tried to make it home early and spend time with his family.

Seth Cohen would never be accused of cheating on his wife.

Unlike Summer's own husband. Even though she loved him, even though she wanted to trust him, sometimes she suspected the tabloids were right. Maybe he was shacking up with his newest, hottest co-star. After all, when Summer had first met him, she had been his hot co-star. It was the typical Hollywood story, and she wouldn't be surprised at all if it had the typical Hollywood ending.

"Cohen? Where's your bathroom?" Summer asked, standing up.

Seth looked over at her again, thinking a second, "Down the hall, to the right."

Nodding, Summer left the room and wandered down the hall, following Seth's instructions. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a flurry of motion and a stream of golden hair run into another room. Pausing a second, Summer turned and followed the movement. Allie sat outside a closed door with a box of cookies and her ear pressed up against it.

Summer cleared her throat, and when Allie noticed her, her eyes widened and she stood up straight and tall, cheeks turning a bright red. "I wasn't spying."

"Spying on who?" Summer raised a brow.

"You, Daddy and Kid Chino," Allie said quietly, looking down at her shoes.

"There's two doors to the office?" she furrowed her brows, she hadn't noticed the second door, but maybe it was because she was too wrapped up in the rest of the room and Seth to notice. Allie nodded though and Summer smiled. Again, such a Cohen thing to do, spy on the parents and strangers who are trying to keep something from you.

"I won't tell," Summer assured the girl, then she asked, "Where's your mom anyway?"

"Upstairs," the young girl said, approaching Summer, "Auntie Anna came over 'cause she said mommy wasn't calling no one, so they all wanted her to come make sure mommy and daddy were okay. Don't know why though. No one will tell me _anything_, even though I'm gonna be _six_ on Saturday."

Summer froze, "Anna?"

**_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones_**

Marissa hugged her knees and stared straight ahead of her.

Anna had shown up no more than ten minutes after the doorbell had rang for the first time and marched into the room to take Marissa's Newport Ice Tea away from her. Promptly, the pixie haired blonde, who had gone through so many styles since Marissa had first met her,had handed her a glass of water and sat down in the couch across from her.

"What's up Marissa?" she asked, "You haven't picked up a drink sinceBeanie was born, why start now?"

"Just leave me alone," Marissa pleaded, "Just…go talk to Seth."

"Seth's…busy," Anna put in, biting her lip, "He's got some guests according to Beanie."

Only Anna ever called Allie Beanie. It was her special nickname for her, just like how Seth and Marissa always called her Allie Bean, although that was mostly Seth's fault. Anna was Allie's godmother and one of Marissa and Seth's closest friends. She had reappeared in their lives when they had been on their road trip ever so briefly, and had reconnected with them in the fall when they went off to college.

She was the closest thing to a best friend Marissa had, aside from Seth.

Marissa trusted her, but not like she trusted Seth. The only person she could ever trust the way she did Seth was Seth. No one else could ever understand her the way he did, not after that summer they had spent together, not after everything they had been through. He was the only one who really knew her.

"Guests?" Marissa frowned, who could Seth be talking to that would have Anna holding back.

"Yeah, um, some old friends showed up," Anna shrugged, trying to make as if it was nothing, "Beanie says their names are Kid Chino and Little Miss Vixen."

Marissa leaned over, reaching for a hidden bottle of vodka.

Anna frowned, "Come on Cooper, you now you don't have to be drinking. Seth loves you. Nothing in the world could change that."

"He loved her," Marissa stared at the bottle in her hands, "Seth was so devoted to her. I mean, he named his boat after her. If she hadn't left, he never…we never…And Ryan. I'll always…"

"You'll always love him," Anna finished, "You know, Ryan's always been Ferris wheel kisses and sneaking out late at night. Seth's everything else. He's your future, your past, he loves you Marissa."

Marissa looked at her friends with a small smile; it was the most reassuring thing she's heard in days. It gave her some hope that maybe all was not lost. Anna was right, she knew she was right because if anyone knew Seth and Marissa better than the two of them it was Anna. She had been there from the beginning, had seen how they had evolved into what they were today.

The moment was interrupted though, and Marissa lost track of what little hope she'd just regained when none other than Summer Roberts burst into the room.

"_Anna_!"

"_Summer_?"


	11. Start

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** All right, this is an interlude between the beginning and the rest of the story. This chapter is unique because it's the only chapter that will deal with the past head on. Anything you want to learn about some important moments in Seth and Marissa's life will be learnt here. There might be another one of these later down the road. Once again, thanks for the reviews everyone. Also, this chapter contains lyrics from Coldplay's 'Square One'.

**Chapter 10: Start (Interlude)**

**_You're in control, is there anywhere you wanna go?  
You're in control, is there anything you wanna know?_**

"Pack your bags!" Seth commanded, walking into Marissa's bedroom without even knocking. After spending most of senior year with Marissa in her room, he'd grown accustomed to just entering without worrying about knocking.

"What?" Marissa sat up on her bed suddenly, regarding Seth with a look of utter confusion.

"Pack your bags," Seth repeated, "We're getting out of this hell hole the masses like to call Newport Beach."

"Seth, what are you talking about?" she shook her head, "We can't just skip town. Our parents will be looking for us, and we know my mom will threaten to call the police and my doctors if we just disappear."

"I've already dealt with Julie Cooper," Seth told her, "Apparently she agrees with me that you should get out of Newport."

"What?"

"I know, Julie Cooper agrees with me, the world is coming to an end," Seth paused, "Actually I think it ended when actually talked to her, but whatever. Pack."

Marissa stared at him in utter disbelief once more. Were they actually going to do this? Was she actually going to leave Newport for the summer with Seth Cohen? It seemed like such a crazy idea, and a year ago she never would've thought that the two of them would end up spending so much time alone together.

A year ago, she'd also thought she'd still be with Ryan.

Refusing to put a damper on the sudden excitement that had just over come her, she turned to Seth and asked, "Where are we going?"

"The pancake tour of America, Marissa," Seth grinned, "We're going on the road the two of us and leaving all the drama of Newport behind us." He looked childish then, "And this time, I'm not getting stuck in Portland and spending the summer with Luke and his big gay dad."

**_The future's for discovering  
The space in which we're travelling_**

Seth was frustrated, hot and irritated with everything in the world. The road looked long in front of him, and it seemed like they'd never reach their destination. After a week of travelling, he was starting to think that this had been a very, very bad idea. Beside him, he felt Marissa shift uncomfortably in her seat. Neither of them said a word though. They hardly ever did. 

He should've spent the summer in Portland with Luke.

Marissa heaved a sigh, and reached over into her purse, pulling out a bottle of water. As soon as she opened it though and took a sip, accidentally spilling some as Seth slowed jerked the car to avoid hitting a stray animal, he realized it spelt suspiciously of alcohol.

Frowning, he sent a look her way, "Okay, hold off on the alcoholic tendencies until we reach a restaurant."

"God Seth, you're starting to sound like Ryan," Marissa muttered, closing the bottle.

"Well, maybe he was onto something," Seth shot back at her, he knew that it was a cheap shot, but she had brought Ryan up to begin with.

Marissa said nothing at first, just stared at him for a moment or two, "At least I wasn't in love with someone who didn't know I existed for most of my life."

"Yeah, well, at least I didn't have to date Luke," Seth retorted, "He shaves his chest."

It went silent again. Seth reached over and turned up the music. Marissa opened her bottle of "water" again and took another swig.

This was their first fight, however minor it might be, but t was the first of many that would come.

**_From the start in your own way  
You just want somebody listening to what you say_**

"Seth? Marissa?"

They sat in a restaurant, two minutes away from the White House, in none other than Washington DC. Both Marissa and Seth were astounded that they'd made it this far on their trip. That they hadn't just given up and gone back to Newport where they would just go their separate ways and forget all about this trip.

Now, Anna Stern was standing in front of them with chin length blonde hair and an expression of bewilderment and happiness.

"Anna, hey!" Marissa was the first one to get up and greet their old friend, awkwardly leaning in to give the other girl a hug.

"Hey," Anna smiled and hugged her back before tuning to Seth, "What, no hello from you Seth?"

"Hi," Seth greeted finally, standing up as well to give his old friend and ex-girlfriend a hug.

"So, what are you two doing all the way in DC?" Anna asked, sliding into a seat next to Seth.

"Well, we could ask you the same thing," Seth put in, as the three of them got along to finding out what had been going on in each other's lives since they had last seen each other.

**_I need a compass, draw me a map  
I'm on the top, I can't get back_**

Seth had dragged the three of them onto the Ferris Wheel at Disneyland.

They had all gone done to visit the Nana, and somehow he had convinced Anna and Marissa to go down with him to Disneyland and unleash their inner child. Zach had refused saying he needed to pack for his flight that night, Luke was apparently "sleeping" and everyone else they'd gone to Florida with was already gone.

Then, after supper Seth had convinced them to go on the large, four person Ferris wheel to digest.

He could tell now that right now, Marissa regretted it. A sad look had glazed over her eyes as the Ferris wheel screeched to a halt to let some people off. He looked around at Anna, trying to figure out how to make her feel better.

"Anna, you should kiss Marissa."

"Seth!" both girls shot him a look, Anna, who was seated next to him, even promptly offered him a smack.

"What? Marissa needs a new Ferris wheel kissing experience to remember," Seth explained, "So, I say you kiss her."

"Why don't you kiss her?" Anna raised a brow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because I don't want you to feel left out," he told her, "Besides, I never got to see some girl on girl action with her and Alex! Come on, she kissed one of my exes already, she can kiss you. Besides, this way, it's an enjoyable experience for everyone!"

Marissa laughed, her nostalgia forgotten as the Ferris wheel slowly started again.

Seth gave her a wink. Marissa gave him a small smile of thanks.

They really did know each other well.

**_You wonder if your chance will ever come  
Or if you're stuck in square one_**

"Seth, what are you doing here?" Marissa looked over at her best friend. He'd told her that there was no way in hell he was going to come to the latest Newport even, no matter how much she tried to beg him to go. He'd had his fill of Newport events for the week.

He'd said that they were twenty –two, legal, and needed to go out and have fun. Not be at some stuffy, black tie event.

Yet, here he was standing in front of her, all dressed up. His hair was even less messy than usual.

"There was nothing on satellite," he shrugged, "And I never really liked the club scene. Rubbing against other people's sweat is not my idea of a good time. Besides, it's not very hygienic either."

Marissa smiled at him. She should've known he'd show up for her. It's just what he did. He knew that she hated these events just as much as she did, they had too many memories, and he was always there by her side for support because Julie would never let her miss one.

"Um…" Seth suddenly seemed nervous; he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced outside.

"What?" Marissa urged him with a small laugh, giving him a light shove, "Come on, spill it Cohen."

"Do you want to…go outside?" Seth wondered quietly, "Just for a walk."

She paused, wondering what he had to say to her that couldn't be said in front of all their friends, family, and the rich and beautiful of Newport. Was it something that might be gossip worthy to the masses. Her stomach did flips, wondering if maybe Seth was about to do what she'd been dreaming he would do.

Nodding slowly, she followed him outside.

When they were clear out of the sight of anyone who might be watching, Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the nearest tree, cupping her cheeks in his hand and kissing her deeply.

Right away, she knew this was the beginning of something else. Maybe even the beginning of the rest of her life.**_  
_**


	12. Seth

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the little interlude. It really allowed me to let you guys see how it began, sort of how it progressed into what they had become in the beginning before everything fell apart, where they're trying to work back to. I needed to establish a connection with the couple portrayed in my story and my readers. There might be one more of these, depending on how the next few chapters work out showing their actual romantic relationship leading up to the prologue, which we all know is the wedding. Anyway, I'm going to continue on with the story. I've got to clear out the scene we left off on and perhaps have Seth finally sit down with Marissa. Lyrics are from Coldplay's _Talk_. I'm mixing it up a little now as the next part of the story commences.

**Chapter 11: Seth**

**_Oh brother I can't, I can't get through  
I've been trying hard to reach you, cause I don't know what to do_**

The two girls awkwardly shared an embrace, remembering their quasi-friendship back when they had both lusted after the same boy, Seth Cohen, when they were teenagers. Young, naïve and full of drama, not that the drama thing had changed much in the past fourteen years that they hadn't seen each other. In fact, within the past week it had only heightened.

Anna stepped back, glancing over at Marissa who just gave her a small, fake smile of delight in seeing her former best friend. The pixie blonde quickly tried to smooth things over, make things less awkward while they were in the room together, "So, Summer I hear you've been doing well."

"I have!" Summer said cheerily, pausing a second to glance at Marissa.

"That's good for you Sum," the other blonde, who remained seated on the couch put in.

"Isn't it?" the brunette sounded slightly strained now, afraid of what to say, "Wait! Are you _the_ Anna Stern? Like, famous fashion designer Anna Stern?"

"I am," Anna nodded, "Marissa and I run the company together. It's sort of a, group effort. Like Zach and Seth's comic books."

"Except less nostalgic and Cohen-y and way more cool," Summer put in, "I just so totally love your clothes. I wore one of your dresses to a movie premier not too long ago. It was all the rage on the red carpet, except you already knew that."

"Yeah, Anna works hard brining new ideas to life," Marissa stood up, not taking her eyes off Summer, "In the beginning, we didn't even know if we'd make it. Right Anna?"

"Right," she nodded, looking between the two; "Marissa and Seth helped a lot getting the company off its feet. Well, Marissa more than Seth because we were twenty-one and Seth was still embracing his inner-child."

Marissa hid a smile at the memories, as did Anna. Disneyland in their first year of college, constant animated films throughout their second year, he never ceased to remind them all that they were never too old to enjoy a good game of Ninja fighting action.

"Well, it's good that you got it going then," Summer offered.

"Thanks."

The three of them stood there, and Anna could feel Marissa's old, destructive nature wafting off of her. She'd heard stories, even witnessed first hand what Marissa Cooper was capable of when drinking. When faced with something or someone she didn't like, like her mother for instance. Like Summer right now.

"Holy awkward moment," Seth Cohen stepped into the room, Ryan in tow. Anna felt relieved to see her friend, Marissa's husband come into the room just then to save them all, "Anna and Summer, you guys are in the same room together? Yeah, that never works out well for me."

"Well, thank god we're not still teenagers then, right Cohen?" the petite brunette, who was also his ex-girlfriend-slash-obsession, shot at him.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder Sum," Seth shook his head, "Anyway, I just came up here looking for you because Ryan's ready to leave and you're his ride."

"Right, okay," Summer gave Anna a smile, "Let's get out of here Chino. Get onto phase two of operation Cassandra."

Anna watched them leave and furrowed her brows slightly. Summer and Ryan working together on something and being friends was all too weird for her to process. She remembered Summer when they were back in high school, and she never really had seen any connection that would hold Summer and Ryan's friendship together without the presence of either Marissa or Seth.

Thinks certainly had changed.

Glancing between Marissa and Seth, she should've had that figured out already. After all, she never would've seen Seth playing white knight to Marissa's distraught princess. She never had seen Seth Cohen thinking about someone other than himself or Summer long enough to take notice in someone else's problems like he had with Marissa.

She would've never pinned Seth and Marissa to be two people she found sitting alone together in a diner in Washington eating pancakes together on a road trip.

Thinks definitely had changed, and glancing in between her two best friends, she realized things were still changing. They were changing, and this time it wasn't for the better.

"I think I'm going to go see if Beanie and Kurt want to watch a movie," Anna moved towards the door, "I'm pretty sure Beanie mentioned something about a new _Carebears_ movie, and I don't want to miss it."

**_Oh brother I can't believe it's true  
I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you_**

"So, been having a party without me, have you?" Seth wondered, walking over to the couch and picking up the abandoned bottle of vodka, "Or were you just having one of those top secret meetings all about Seth Cohen?"

"Seth…" Marissa's voice sounded worn, tired.

"What? Come on Marissa," Seth sighed, "I'm kind of bad with the whole apology thing. Always have been. Especially when I don't know what I did wrong."

Marissa frowned, "You didn't do anything Seth."

"Okay, well, that's a first," he sat down on the couch, holding the bottle in his hands and looking down at it as he spoke next, "Is it because you still love him?"

"What?" the words came out strangled and surprised, as if she hadn't expected them to come up in their conversation sooner or later. As if she was pretending that neither of them really knew the reason why she'd suddenly decided to pick up bad habits she'd broken years ago.

He still didn't look up at her as he shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Are you still in love with Ryan?"

"I love you Seth," Marissa offered, for some strange reason she felt tears well up in her eyes. Every conversation she'd ever had with someone about this had ended badly; every one of them had ended up with her heartbroken and alone. Moments like these always ended a relationship for her.

"I love you too Marissa," Seth finally did look up, he look wounded, "I love you _so_ much you don't even know. I just want to know if you still love Ryan."

"I don't know," Marissa's breath hitched, she watched Seth carefully as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Um…okay," he paused a second, running a hand through is curls, "I guess that's a good, honest answer. Big with the honesty, maybe I would've felt better if you'd lied…"

"Do you love Summer?" Marissa raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest, her voice tight.

"I…" he stopped a second, seemingly thinking it over second, "No. No I don't love Summer, Marissa. You know why? I don't love her because I love _you_; I love you more than anyone in this entire world. I used to love Summer, a long time ago, but there's only you now Marissa and I don't know how to make you believe that."

Marissa stared at him with watery eyes. She shifted slightly in place, hugging herself now as she stared at her husband, not knowing what to say to him, not knowing how to react to his words because every single syllable rang with sincerity.

Before she could say anything though, Seth walked over to her and leaned over to give her a light kiss on the forehead. He rubbed her shoulder gently, giving her a small smile before heaving a heavy sigh and walking out of the room, probably to check on Allie, Kurt and Anna.

Marissa stood, watching him go sadly, wondering what this meant for them, wondering what came next for them.


	13. Saturday

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for your kind words and encouragement. Sorry that the updates have taken a little long, but since I started school up things have been so hectic that I haven't found too much time to be able to sit down on the computer and write everything. Thank you to all the Roadie fans at Fanbolt again, you guys never cease to inspire me.

**Chapter 12: Saturday**

**_You can take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?_**

Newly turned six year old, Allison Bean Cohen, lurched around the room with exuberance and utter delight at it being her birthday. Slowly, Allie's guests were slowly beginning to arrive, the list of people included Seth and Marissa's oldest friends, who Allie had become a surrogate niece too, family, and some of Allie's young friends, the future of Newport's drama.

Seth Cohen sat back and watched his daughter boss everyone who was helping out with the party. Telling them what they should be doing and basically running the whole event. His daughter had a whole lot of Marissa and her grandmothers in her; there was no doubt in Seth's mind about that.

"Daddy," the birthday girl stood in front of him now, arms crossed over her small chest, "Superheroes can't take breaks if this is gonna be the bestest party!"

Sometimes, Seth couldn't believe how much Newport she had in her.

"Sure thing, boss," Seth got up slowly, grinning at his daughter, "I'll get right on my duty of being the big superhero greeter at the doors with your mom."

"Good!" Allie nodded her head, blonde hair swaying with the motion before she bounced off to do something else. She was a busy bee all right.

Looking over to where Marissa stood near the entrance, greeting her mother with an awkward, forced smile Seth started to make his way over to her. In the past couple of days since their confrontation after Summer and Ryan finally left the house, they'd barely said anymore to each other. Tonight, Seth knew Marissa needed him to stand by her side and make like everything was picture perfect.

At least so Julie Cooper wouldn't start on her case once more.

"Mrs. Cooper," Seth greeted carefully, walking up behind Marissa and putting his arm around her.

"Seth," Julie nodded her semi-cold hello. Seth knew that she didn't hate him, she though that Seth was good for Marissa, but still. Julie Cooper could never really be friendly. Especially when she knew how much Seth disliked her. How much her daughter did as well.

"Glad you could join us in our humble abode," he put in, "Unfortunately, Luke's fiancé is here with so no reunion there."

Marissa gave Seth a look that almost matched the one Julie gave him, except less severe.

"Right, sore subject," he mumbled, "Sorry."

"Well, I'm going to go get a drink," his step grandmother-slash-mother-in-law informed them, "Is Kirsten here yet."

"Nope, mom and dad are picking up Hailey at the airport with Jimmy," he mentioned, "She had to stay behind an extra day to work."

"Right," Julie pursed her lips, "Well, a drink then."

With that, she walked off and Marissa turned her head slightly to look up at Seth. He gave her a small smile and rested his hand reassuringly on the small of her back. No matter what problems they were having right now, he was going to be right there by her side tonight. He would never leave her alone to face the craziness of Newport events, no matter if he really wanted to.

"Ryan's coming," Marissa said quietly, "With Summer. Allie wanted to invite them."

"Oh," Seth paused, looking into Marissa's clear blue eyes, "We'll be fine Marissa. I promise."

"I hope so," she added, "Seth, can we talk?"

Before Seth could reply to her, Anna burst into the room with Zach trailing slightly behind her. Alex Kelly was there as well, hair tied up, blue streak long gone. Marissa quickly turned to them, hugging Alex hello.

"Finally, some sort of action between you to!" Seth couldn't help but exclaim, having their friends around seemed to lighten the mood.

"Watch it Seth," Alex warned, "I can still beat you up."

"It's been a long time Alex," he gave her a hug, "Next time you go to Europe for five years, send us a memo."

"Sure Cohen," the blonde laughed and then looked around the house, "Nice place."

"Where's Beanie?" Anna asked, leaning into Zach, who had his arm around her waist now, "Got her present here for her."

"She should be around to assign you your job any second now," Seth assured her, "She's got Luke working in the Care Bear castle with a pretty crown on. Think she's got a nice little skirt for Zach too."

Zach paled, "A skirt?"

"I'm sure there's another crown," Seth snickered. This was his form of revenge of both the former

Water Polo players. In fact, he had implanted this idea into Allie's head with the specific plan to take plenty of pictures of fellow jocks Zach and Luke all princessed up.

As the three of them wandered away to find the girl of the hour, Seth turned back to Marissa waiting for her to talk to him again, or at least lead them someplace to talk. She just looked away and wandered into the party. He had no idea what had come over her.

Until he saw his parents, Hailey, Jimmy, Ryan and Summer all pull in front of the house and get out of their cars. Suddenly, Seth wondered whether any of this was a good idea, if they were really going to be all right, especially when he didn't know whether or not Marissa still had feelings for Ryan or not. Whether she still loved him.

He knew Ryan loved her though, and that's what worried him most.

**_You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or write a song nobody has sung_**

Marissa hid in the kitchen.

She'd said her hellos to Kirsten and Sandy, her dad and Hailey. Talked quickly with Luke's fiancé Sheryl about the wedding plans and Allie being the flower girl, Marissa a bridesmaid along with Anna and Sheyl's best friend Samantha, and caught up with her ex-girlfriend Alex about what she'd been up to over the past five years.

The stuff that hadn't been in the many post cards to her and Seth that came in the mail like clockwork the third of every month almost.

Now, she was in the kitchen hoping that she wouldn't have to talk to Seth right away, not after the stirring in her stomach she'd felt when Ryan had pulled up into the house. Which came to her second reason for hiding: Ryan. There was no way she wanted to run into him again either. Not when he knew that Marissa was married to Seth now. Not when she was completely sober.

"Hey," unfortunately, it seemed that her plan had failed. Ryan stood in the doorway, leaning against the wall with a cigarette tucked behind his ear. He looked more dressed up than he had the last time she'd run into him, better than when he'd been at her house the other day.

"Hey," she returned, putting down her bottle of water on the counter.

"Trying to find a place to smoke," he explained, "Sandy said…"

"You can go in the backyard," Marissa cut him off, then turned to open a cupboard and hand him a ashtray, "Here."

"Thanks," he slipped his cigarette into his mouth as he headed out the backdoor with not another word to her.

After a moment, Marissa followed him. She stood outside the doorway; the music and laughs of the birthday party going on right inside were slightly muffled now. A cold breeze washed over her and Marissa wrapped her arms around herself, "Where's your daughter?"

"Cass?" Ryan shrugged, "Didn't want to come. Not her thing."

"Theresa?" she implored.

"She's pissed off," Ryan took a puff of his newly lit cigarette, turning his head to look at her, "Kicked me out of the house. Staying at the Cohen's for the week. Until Summer goes back to LA or Theresa tell me to come home."

"Oh."

"Do you love him?" Ryan wondered.

"Who? Seth?" Marissa shivered, he hated that Ryan was asking her this question. Just like she hated when Seth had asked her the other day.

"Yeah. Do you love him?" Ryan turned around completely to face her.

"I do," Marissa nodded.

"Do you still love me?" It seemed like such a non-Ryan thing to say, but he had said it anyway. Marissa froze, staring into his mysterious, old blue eyes.

Her words came out slightly choked and strained, "I don't know."

Suddenly, Ryan's lips were on her own and she didn't know who had initiated the kiss first, but either way they were both kissing each other much like hey used to when they were seventeen and in love.

Neither one of them heard the creak of the floor, neither one of them saw Seth walk off out of the kitchen after seeing the two of them.

They were just too caught up in whatever had just happened.


	14. Stupid

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** Lucky, lucky people. Two chapters in a row and after the cliffhanger of the last chapter I'm sure you guys are glad that I'm not leaving it at that. That last part was so hard to write because I want my happy Roadie of earlier chapters, the scenes are writing themselves though.

**Chapter 13: Stupid (Mistakes)**

**_Are you lost or incomplete?  
Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?_**

Seth was shocked and hurt and he didn't he didn't know what he was doing or how any of this had happened. His marriage had been perfect. Everyone said it was remarkable how the two least likely people to ever make a relationship work ended up with a marriage that seemed to mirror that of his parents whose marriage was a sacred thing in Newport. Everyone admired the Cohens for making it work.

Now, it seemed that what people had predicted to happen was happening. They were falling apart. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Maybe the tangled web of relationships, the drama that had been formed back in the year Ryan had first arrived was really how it was supposed to be. A long time ago, Seth had agreed with that, but not anymore.

Not since he'd fallen hard for Marissa Cooper.

Ignoring the off looks his received from his friends as he headed away from the party, or more like stalked sulkily, he went into his office and almost slammed the door. He restrained himself though because he wanted Allie's party to be perfect and drama free, even though it seemed obvious to him now that nothing in Newport could ever be that way.

Sitting behind his desk, he leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. How had this happened? What was he going to do? What exactly was it he had seen. He knew Marissa was kissing his one-time best friends and brother, but who had kissed whom? Had Marissa pushed him away right after he left? Did it mean anything to her?

"Cohen?" Summer stepped cautiously into the room, a look of concern etched on her delicate face.

"What Summer?" he asked tiredly.

"Look, I know we haven't talked in years, but I know something is wrong," she said, taking a step closer to him.

Seth stood up, shaking his head, "Everything is wrong."

"What are you talking about Cohen?" She furrowed her eyebrows, looking at him strangely.

Seth paused, looking at his first love and then suddenly threw all his caution to the wind. If Marissa was going to be still in love with Ryan, if she was going to kiss him at their daughter's birthday party out of the back porch then screw it. Grabbing Summer, he pulled her towards him and kissed her hungrily.

Summer responded almost immediately, her tongue slipping into his mouth, her hands running down his shoulders. Seth knew how wrong it was, especially considering that kissing Summer was in no way going to make him feel better about things, only worse.

One of the doors to his office flew open.

The two jumped apart.

Everyone in Newport stood in the living room, including a frazzled looking Marissa.

Allie looked at her father with wide eyes.

Seth stood there, watching the looks of his family and friends, of his daughter and his saw his son's head buried in Kirsten's neck. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Things were certainly not getting any better for him.

**_Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak  
And they're talking it to me  
_**

Marissa pulled away from Ryan, tears welling up in her eyes as she touched her lips gently. Shaking he head she mumbled, "No. This isn't…I don't…"

"I'm sorry," Ryan offered.

"I just cheated on Seth," she held back a sob, but a small hiccup escaped her throat, "I love him Ryan. I just…I can't do this. I don't love you…not anymore."

Ryan nodded slowly. He felt his heart break. Never would he have thought that when he sat down to punish Cass for something she had done and she would try to get out of it, as usual, he would end up in Newport facing the past he had long ago tried to escape. "I get it."

"We should…I should go inside…find Seth," quickly, Marissa turned on her heels and headed into the house.

Ryan followed en suite, heading back into the living room where most of the guests now were, waiting for Allie to open her presents. Looking around the room carefully, Ryan noticed that there was no sign of Seth in the room. Summer seemed to have disappeared from view as well.

As if to answer his question, Allie jumped up off her seat where she'd been chatting with Alex and Anna and went over to a door behind her, "Do you want to see daddy's new drawings? I caught him the other day and know where he's hiding them.

Throwing up the door with remarkable force for a six year old, she froze in spot. Ryan saw immediately why. Seth and Summer jumped apart from the embrace they had been sharing seconds ago. Summer turned a bright shade of crimson as everyone stared at the two of them.

Marissa stood frozen and then quickly turned around, heading for the door.

"Marissa!" Seth shouted, trying to run after her. She was already gone though and Seth whirled around seeing Ryan immediately.

"This is you fault," He took a step towards Ryan, "Ever since you came to Newport you've managed to screw up every good thing that you've ever managed to bring into my life!"

"I think if it's anyone's fault it's yours," Julie Cooper spoke up coldly, "You were the one who hurt Marissa by cheating on her."

"I would never have kissed Summer if Ryan and Marissa hadn't been making out in the backyard," Seth growled, "She's my wife man, can't you accept that you left and you lost her?"

"You kissed me to get back at Marissa?" Summer sounded slightly hurt by this.

"Daddy," Ryan glanced over at Allie who was standing beside them now, sniffling, "Why were you kissing her? Where'd mommy go?"

"We'll talk later Allie Bean," Seth promised before turning back to Ryan, "I think you should leave. Now."

Ryan noticed that Zach and Luke were backing up Seth on this one. Everyone else in the room seemed to agree that Ryan and Summer should make their exit now. He knew that they would turn their back and be angry with Seth for hurting the Queen of Newport later, but right now their kind stood together to throw out the intruders.

Summer and Ryan walked out of the Cooper-Cohen home. Once in Summer's car, his companion heaved a sigh, "This was probably the stupidest mistake we've ever made."

Ryan couldn't help but agree.


	15. Sadness

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** Make that three. I'm on a roll. I've finally reached the climax of the story, the breaking point of all the tension that's been building up since the beginning of the story. What's next? Read on.

**Chapter 14: Sadness**

**_So you take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?_**

Marissa didn't go home that night. She stayed at the only place she didn't think anyone would ever go to look for her. The flat that she'd shared with Alex back when they had a relationship together. Seeing her and Seth's mutual ex-girlfriend had got her thinking back to that time in her life, a time that seemed so surreal.

Her and Seth's lives seemed to have been inexplicably intertwined since that year and she hadn't even realized it until now. The two loneliest people in Newport had ended up being the perfect couple. Until a few weeks ago when everything had started to crack, until everything fell apart just hours earlier.

Sitting in the dingy apartment, Marissa wished she could go back to that year knowing what she knew now and change things. Change how she felt about Ryan, change getting back together with him, change all the years she'd wasted being sad and feeling alone when the love of her life had been sitting right there next to her, patiently waiting for he to notice he was there.

Maybe she would go back to those first days Ryan was in Newport and instead of falling for him; she could use him as an excuse to fall for Seth, to be with Seth. They'd had sparks, even back then there'd been subtle hints of attraction that neither of them had noticed until they were twenty-two.

Even then, Marissa had found herself surprised

"Hiding out Cooper?"

Marissa looked up to see Alex standing in the door, another surprise of the night.

"You've got quite a search party out looking for you," the blonde mentioned, stepping into the apartment and sitting across from Marissa, "Your dad's at the lighthouse, Anna's at the beach, Seth's locked up in his room moping."

"Good for him."

"He loves you Marissa," Alex mentioned, "I know we've all told you this before. Seth's a good guy."

"Then why was he kissing her?" Marissa asked, "He swore to me he didn't love her."

"He saw you and Ryan," the explanation hit Marissa hard.

"It was a mistake," Marissa's breath hitched as she held back a sob, "I don't know why I did it."

"Seth made a mistake too Marissa," her old friend gave her a nudge, "Cut him some slack."

"I don't think he'll forgive me," Marissa looked up into Alex eyes, "I told him I didn't know if I loved Ryan and then he gave me this speech about loving me more than anything in the world and I kiss Ryan."

"Should've kissed me," Alex joked, "He would've been more forgiving then."

Marissa laughed, "It's funny. How the three of us are connected."

"I understand you and Seth more than most," Alex nodded, "And I know you can't run away from this Marissa. You two are way too old to be going back to your old tricks."

Marissa smiled at Alex, thanking her silently for helping her out with this, for convincing her to go back. There were few people who could remind Marissa of these things. Of Seth's love for her and how much better they were together.

**_So you don't know were you're going, and you wanna talk  
And you feel like you're going where you've been before_**

They knew how badly they'd screwed up.

It was one thing for them to want Seth and Marissa back, but it was another thing entirely to meddle with the marriage, to break the only couple that seemed to be functional in Newport, aside from the original glory couple, apart.

Ryan felt terrible. Summer felt even worse.

She'd known that Seth loved Marissa, how much Seth loved Marissa and yet when he'd kissed her she'd gotten lost in it. No one ever kissed her the way Seth did. Maybe if they hadn't been caught by all of Newport, including Seth's six-year-old daughter, she would've felt slightly less bad.

Never had she planned this to happen. It was the last thing on her list of things to do. Cause trouble for Marissa and Seth, who actually seemed to make each other happy. So many stories of how much her relationship with Seth had changed Marissa, for the better. Changed Seth too.

Anna had met her for coffee with Zach the other day, told her everything she'd ask to know about them. It didn't surprise her at all that Zach and Anna got along well, that Zach's family loved her. Anna was smart, she knew politics, and they fit well. It didn't bother her because Zach deserved happiness, so did Anna.

So why had Seth and Marissa's relationship bothered her?

Probably because Coop was her best friend and Seth her first love. It still didn't explain why she'd followed him into the office, let him kiss her, let herself believe that he actually wanted her. It had all made her been revenge because of Marissa and Ryan's kissing. Now, she felt cheap and guilty.

Why did everything always have to be so dysfunctional when the four of them were together? By twos, alone, they were all fine, but when they were the "Fantastic Four" as Seth liked to call them it was one mess after the other.

Maybe their friendship was never meant to be.

It hurt Summer to think that the four of them were never destined to be friends. It made her sad to think of it because when they'd been together it'd been the best days of her life. Obviously, by moving to New York with her dad she'd sabotaged any chance of having friendship with either Seth or Marissa.

Certainly she'd now burnt that bridge to the ground for good.

"I hate Newport," Summer muttered, more to herself than to Ryan sitting next to her.

"Were these things like this before I came?" he wondered, "Or did every party end without a fight and crying?"

"No, you brought all that Chino stuff to Newport with you," she replied, "And it never left. Even when you did that summer."

They sat there in silence. Both holding solely themselves for everything that was wrong in Seth and Marissa's lives. It was their entire fault that they were the way they were. If things had just stayed the same they had been before they'd all become friends there would probably be less drama in the world. Maybe Seth and Marissa would be happy.

Maybe they would be happy.

"Things were so not better the way they were," Summer sighed, a tinge of sadness in her tone, "Especially not anymore."


	16. Snapshots

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** I've been on a roll this weekend with tearing apart the couple I threw together. Of course, it does pain me to have what happened to them happen, but we all know that sometimes what is broken can very well be fixed. At least, we hope so right. Thus endeth my author's note and he second part of the story also known as the break down.

**Chapter 15: Snapshots (Interlude the second)**

**_You're in control, is there anywhere you wanna go?  
You're in control, is there anything you wanna know?_**

Below the tree, just outside a familiar meeting place for the rich and fabulous of Newport, Seth kissed Marissa Cooper with all he had in him. At twenty-two, he could say that he'd been in love before, but right now he was kissing his best friend and he could honestly say that this might really be love.

They'd been together for three weeks.

Three weeks and more than once a week they'd met at this spot, the spot of their first kiss and relived the moment. At least, that's how it was viewed in Seth's eyes. Reliving the perfect moment they'd spent when he'd finally gathered up enough of his Cohen courage to kiss Marissa Cooper, something he'd been thinking about for long enough.

Something he rather enjoyed doing.

"Smile for the camera," the cheerful voice of Caitlin Cooper said just as she clicked the button on her camera.

Marissa and Seth pulled apart. Caitlin was grinning from ear to ear as she turned on her very expensive Prada heels and paraded back into the party.

The secret was out.

**_The future's for discovering  
The space in which we're travelling_**

Seth Cohen paced the room with a nervous anticipation. He wore the habitual suit for an evening such as this one, his hair neatly fixed and his hands in his pocked as he wore the floor down with his going back and forth along the same place.

Anna Stern sat to the side of the room with a small smile, arms crossed, shaking her head at him, "She's going to say yes Seth."

"What if she doesn't?" he wondered, "What if she doesn't want to be with me for the rest of our lives. I wouldn't want to be with me, why would she? She's Marissa Cooper."

Anna stood up and walked over to him, tightening the knot on his tie, "Confidence Cohen."

Seth chuckled, "The sage words of Anna Stern. They never change in time."

"You never learn," she reminded him, "Now go win Marissa Cooper's hand in marriage."

Seth nodded and walked out of the room, digging the velvet box containing the ring he was going to offer Marissa out of his pocket.

"Cohen!" Anna called out; he turned just as the shutter of her camera sounded, "Remember, confidence."

**_From the top of the first page  
To the end of the last day  
_**

Marissa Cooper stood nervously as Anna and Alex along with Caitlin, Kirsten and her mother all fussed around her getting things ready last second to make certain that nothing went wrong for her and Seth on their big day. Her dress, her flowers, everything was just perfect. Just like she had always imagined it would be.

Still, there was a certain haunting behind her eyes, a certain memory of once upon a time, of how things had been seven years ago.

A best friend, a first love both lost. Both left for parts unknown. For a life they formed away from them.

She was going to be a Cohen though. Something she had always wished she could be. Something she dreamed of because being a member of the Cohen family would be so much better than being a member of the Cooper-Nichol family, a family of lies, deceit and cheating.

"Okay, I was all the girls together," Julie announced ushering Marissa towards her friends, "One last picture of you all before Marissa joins the wife club."

Standing in between Alex and Anna, Marissa forced herself to forget the memories of seven years ago and smiled. She was getting married to Seth Cohen and that was all that mattered anymore.

**_From the start in your own way  
You just want somebody listening to what you say_**

Seth ran a hand over Marissa's swollen belly.

Growing inside of her right now was his child, their baby daughter. In just a matter of days, he would become a father to a new small creature. It had taken both of them much time to wrap their minds around the idea of them being parents, but now they were both excited.

Seth knew he couldn't be self-centered. He had to always think of his new family.

Marissa vowed to never be like her mother. To not be the mess she had been at seventeen anymore.

Together, they knew they would be he best parents they could be. Kirsten and Sandy were great parents, but if they could be Seth and Marissa would be better. Their daughter would not be shipped off to boarding school, the thought of it would never even rise up, she would never be put down or ignored, would be whoever she wanted to be and they would love her no matter what.

She would be as normal as anyone in Newport could be, that they promised.

"Allison Bean Cohen," Marissa smiled, putting her hand over Seth's, "I like the sound of that."

"So do I," Seth nodded, leaning over to kiss his wife, "How do you like your name Allie Bean, the super baby?"

Marissa laughed, "Our daughter's a superhero now?"

"Of course, and we're her superhero parents," Seth nodded; he reached over and showed Marissa his latest drawing. It was of the two of them, clad in their superhero outfits, but there was also another character drawn in, their baby girl.

**_Under the surface trying to break through  
Deciphering the codes in you_**

The late night screams of Allison Bean Cohen sounded through the entire house. The digital clock in the kitchen read 3:07, the lights were out, but both mother and father were present with the screaming child. Marissa sat at the island, rocking Allie gently. Seth was across from her, finishing a stack of pancakes for himself and his wife.

It was their late night snack of choice, the resolution to any problem including a screaming baby.

"I present you with the Cooper-Cohen specialty," Seth pushed the stack of pancakes forward, "Syrup?"

"Of course," Marissa half-nodded, reaching over and plopping two pancakes onto her plate.

"Here you go," Seth poured the sugary liquid over Marissa's pancakes, "Much like the cream cheese on the bagels, I think there's a certain art to the syrup pouring."

"I know, you only mentioned it the entire road trip," Marissa laughed lightly, "And every time we've eaten pancakes since then."

"We should go on a road trip again," he mentioned, "When Allie's older."

"We should," she agreed, looking down at their three and a half week old daughter, "We should."

Seth smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," Marissa returned the sentiment, smiling right back at him. Blue eyes sparkling as the moonlight hit them.

Together, they sat in silence as Allie's screams died down. Eating their pancakes and just generally enjoying the moment, even if it meant that they weren't getting much needed sleep after so many nights much like this one. It didn't matter though.

On the fridge, pictures were stuck up. Snapshots of their lives that Anna insisted belonged where they would always see them and remember them. Their kiss beneath the three the night Caitlin caught them, a picture of Seth on his way to propose, Marissa on their wedding day with her friends and sister, the two of them married, and so many more. The door to their fridge told a story of their romance, leading right up the he first hours of Allie's birth and after.

This was love. This was their life.


	17. Stay

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** All right, the interludes have kind of been significant in he fact that they portray two different parts of Marissa and Seth's lives. Their evolving friendship first to separate the happy couple to the one that's falling part and their relationship second to show what their love for each other and the live they forged together in love and to signify the end of the fall out and the beginning of them trying to fix things, trying to get back to that. At least, that's how I see it when I read it. I am interested in knowing how you see the interludes and how they tie in with the plot. We could all see it differently.

**Chapter 16: Stay**

**_Trying hard to speak and  
Fighting with my weak hand_**

Seth didn't know how to explain any of this to Allie who sat looking confused in front of him. She'd asked so many questions that he didn't know how to answer at all. They were questions that should be easy, questions he had asked himself since it had all happened. Since his marriage had fallen apart in the briefest time period ever.

How had this happened? Why had this happened? What was going to happen?

Marissa wasn't home. Everyone was out looking for her. Everyone blamed him, or at least that's what he thought. Luke had sympathized; Anna had scolded him and asked him what he was thinking when he'd done it.

They shouldn't have been there for him. They all should've turned on him.

Like they all had turned on Luke when he was caught cheating on Marissa.

He couldn't believe that he had allowed himself to hurt Marissa like that all over again, and thinking about that night in Mexico only made him worry more about Marissa.

Was she all right? Was she hurt? Was she lying in some alley drunk, drugged and dying?

"Seth…" she stood in the door to their room now, slender and afraid. Sad looking.

She shouldn't be the one afraid. He'd kissed Summer, been caught by the whole town. Sure, she had kissed Ryan, but no one but he had seen her. For all he knew, Ryan had kissed her and she'd pushed him away. A least, that's how he chose to view it. He was afraid of losing her over this.

"Marissa, I'm so sorry…" He jumped to his feet. Allie looked between her parents with a child's keen interest in everything around her. His mother was still watching Kurt and he was glad for that.

"Allie, honey, go see Aunt Alex and have breakfast," Marissa said quietly, moving over to Allie and kisses he top of her blonde head, "I'll come and talk to you in a minute."

The six-year-old obeyed, sliding off her seat and giving her mother a big hug before going off down the stairs to the kitchen to greet Alex.

Marissa took Allie's former seat across from Seth and he sat down again, regarding his wife with caution. He didn't know what to think, didn't know what she would say to him. Didn't know what was going to happen to his marriage. It all made him feel like a little lost boy.

It made him feel bad.

"We both screwed up, badly," Marissa sighed, "We should've stuck together."

"Brains and Beauty, always better united," Seth nodded in agreement, "I shouldn't have avoided you, we should've talked before. I should've stayed and talked instead of leaving."

"I followed Ryan outside," Marissa said, "If I hadn't…"

"We can't keep blaming ourselves," Seth cut her off, "We've been doing that since we were seventeen. Since they left, even before that."

"What do we do Seth?" Marissa asked, "Everything's fallen apart, I feel so broken."

"We fix things," he told her, "I fix you. You fix me. We make it better. We're superheroes Marissa, we can do anything."

"You and your comic books Cohen," Marissa shook her head and reached over to take his hand, "Let's fix things."

**_Driven to distraction  
So part of the plan_**

"Dad?" Cassandra Dawn Atwood bolted up in bed as she heard the back door open. Jumping up, she hurried to the kitchen and saw her dad and Summer walk in. "Dad!"

"Don't talk so loud," Summer warned, "We're just coming to get Chino's stuff."

"Why?" Cass asked, scrunching her eyebrows, "What's going on?"

"I'm leaving," her dad spoke up for the first time. She studied him carefully. Sadness and guilt were etched across his tough features he was completely serious.

"What? Why?" Cass felt herself crumble. It was finally happening, her family was coming apart. She'd known it for years. Her parents would always fight, her mother would yell at her dad for not really being there for her, for always being miles away. Yet, they'd always stayed together.

"It's just time," he shrugged, "Your mom doesn't want me here anymore."

"I want you here," Cass stopped herself from being weak, stopped herself from crying in front of her dad, "I don't want you to go. Doesn't that matter?"

"It does," Ryan assured her, "I'll visit."

"What if I want to go with you, could I?" she looked up at her father with her big, blue Atwood eyes, pleading silently with him to let her go. She knew what had happened all those years ago now, knew why her parents were the way they were, she didn't want to stay in Chino knowing that this life was never enough for her dad. Knowing that he really would not come back this time.

"Yeah," he nodded his consent, "If your mom's all right with it. Yeah."

Cass launched herself at her father, throwing her arms around him in a hug. All she had to do was ask her mother if she could live with her dad and everything would be perfect. Everything would be right. She could start fresh, new. No more Chino, no more reputation.

It would be just her and her dad, wherever they decided to be.

A new life for both of them.


	18. Shift

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** Well, looks like things are on the right path. I've been writing non-stop all weekend and I think I'm doing pretty well. As always, your feedback on everything written would be appreciated, just so I know I've been doing a good job with this.

**Chapter 17: Shift**

**_When something is broken  
And you try to fix it_**

Seth was in his office with Allie all the time he wasn't with Marissa. The two of them would spend hours locked away in the room and would come out whispering so that no one could hear what they were up to in there.

Marissa was beginning to wonder what her husband and six-year-old daughter were planning.

Holding Kurt in her arms, she watched the door warily, waiting for any indication hat the two were about to emerge. Even though they had been working slowly on making things better for the past few weeks, Marissa still felt some tension. As if she was waiting for them to loose their grip again and fall.

The sound of the doorbell in the distance made her pull her attention away from the door and go and see who was there. In all likelihood it was Anna ready to take Kurt and Allie off their hands so they could attend Caleb's memorial service.

An event Marissa was looking less and less forward to by the second.

Not only was she expected to pay her respects to a man she had loathed, but she would have to face Summer again for the first time since the big disaster at Allie's birthday party. Even though her father and everyone kept assuring her they would be there for her, she still stressed about it. She couldn't help it, especially after all that had happened.

"Hey," Anna greeted, "So, you and Seth ready to honor the former owner of Newport?"

"No," Marissa replied honestly, "Want to trade spots. I'm sure Caleb Nichol liked you better than me anyway."

"Well, I don't want to spend the evening with Julie Cooper hounding me about your location," the pixie blonde returned, "Besides, Seth needs you to be there for him."

Marissa nodded. She knew it was true. Not only because Summer was going to be there and the whole of Newport watching him, but also because they would all be telling him how they were looking forward to seeing what he did with the company once he took over from his mother. How they were sure he was going to be the best thing to happen to Newport in decades.

Seth hated it. The only reason he was going to take over was because Kirsten needed him to. Because he had promised that he would never sell the company to anyone. It had to stay within the family.

Therefore, Seth was the richest man in Newport. He needed Marissa by his side to keep him grounded, to keep himself from wanting to jump ship and hide away in Switzerland until he was old and gray.

"Anna, hey," Seth greeted, joining the two of them at the door.

"Cohen," Anna smiled, "Beanie!"

"Aunt Anna!" Allie launched herself into her godmother's arms, "Kurt's napping so it's me and you! Think we could watch Hugs and Tugs' story with lots of cookie dough ice cream?"

"Of course," Anna promised before turning to Seth and Marissa, "You to go. Don't have too much fun."

"We'll try not to," Seth winked, taking Marissa's hand and leading them out of the house.

**_Trying to repair it  
Any way you can_**

According to Seth, the summer months had too many parties in them. There was Allie's birthday, his anniversary, and not to mention any events that Newport seemed to cook up for him and Marissa to have to attend. Not to mention now they had to get dressed up and watch a bunch of people pretend to mourn over the reunion of Caleb's passing.

It baffled Seth's mind.

In a week's time, he would be brushing shoulders with all these people once again when they came to celebrate his and Marissa's seventh year of marriage. He really should've decided to go with small and simple for the even, especially since both himself and his wife included hated these big Newport events.

With Marissa by his side though, he was sure that things wouldn't be as bad as he always thoughts. Especially since they were now patching up their relationship and slowly getting back to how they used to be, not too long ago. The only problem was that Summer would be here.

He was afraid Marissa would have a setback in their improvement.

Of course, he didn't really plan on talking to Summer anyway. Not after what had happened last time.

"Coop. Cohen."

Summer was standing behind them, dressed in a simple black dress, Ryan beside her.

The not talking to her plan certainly seemed to be going down the drain now.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all the…the trouble between you two," Summer continued, "I never meant to, like, ruin things between your or whatever because you guys seemed so happy."

"Neither did I," Ryan put in.

"It's all right, man…and Summer," Seth shrugged, "We kind of set ourselves up for it. After fourteen years, we never thought you guys would come back. I guess we never prepared ourselves for what might happen. That we might still…feel something."

"Friends?" Summer offered cautiously.

"Friends," Marissa agreed, "We could try at least."

There was a shift in the world then as the former star-crossed lovers decided to renew their friendship and start over. Now, there would be no drama, no crying, no break-ups or hurting. They'd grown up, moved on, fallen in love with other people. Maybe now, the fantastic four really could be fantastic.

Maybe all they had ever needed was time to mature a little.

"So, Ryan what are you doing here man?" Seth asked, "I mean, you were never really exactly on my grandfather's pay list."

"Living with Summer," Ryan explained.

"What about Theresa?" Marissa asked, leaning into Seth's arm, "And Cassandra?"

"Theresa and Ryan are over," Summer jumped in, "Threw in the towel. Cass is staying with me too until her and Chino find a place to live."

"You know, my mom could help you with that," Seth offered, "It's still her job."

"It's your job too Seth," Marissa reminded him

"Hey, so how did you end up married to Cohen anyway?" Summer wondered.

"Yeah, I thought she was too much drama Seth," Ryan chuckled, "Stuck up."

"Seth!" Marissa feigned shock.

The four of them caught up, somehow falling into the groove they'd been in back at seventeen. There was still obvious tension, but they'd made the shift from lovers to enemies to strangers to friends. It would be a while before they stopped feeling the tension, the doubt, the regret and the blame, but they could still be friends.

They could be fantastic again.


	19. Surprise

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** I'm quite happy that things seem to be getting better. For you Roadie fans who've been rooting for them, crying for them, angry with them, and waiting for everything to be right and for their love to prevail. Here's a cute Roadie fluff-centric chapter all for your. Out with the angst, in with the love.

**Chapter 18: Surprise**

**_I'm diving off the deep end  
You become my best friend_**

The anniversary party was already well under way.

Seth was beginning to feel slightly nervous and jittery. Even though things were better between him and Marissa now, he knew that this night was of utter importance. Tonight he would tell her that nothing would ever come between them again. He would give her his anniversary present and make a speech in front of all his family and friends.

Everyone was here, and that only made Seth even more nervous about it all.

"Chill Cohen," Luke advised, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be fine. You're the king of this romantic gesture things."

"He's right," Zach nodded, "You couldn't even messed this up if you tried."

"In his Cohen-y ways, I'm sure he could," Summer joined the three men, Anna beside her.

"Thanks Sum, that's real encouraging," Seth sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's all set up," Anna mentioned, taking Zach's hand, "Remember…"

"Confidence Cohen," they both chanted at the same time as Anna pulled Zach away, Summer and Luke following close behind. Luke met his fiancé, Summer stood beside Ryan and Cassandra, her husband beside her.

Seth knew he was there to keep up appearances. In truth, they were getting divorced.

Yet another tragic Hollywood ending for the press to print in the papers, not that Summer seemed to care.

Taking a break, Seth moved the stage of the Bait Shop, where he had insisted the party take place. If anywhere was going to take the stuffy Newport-ness out of the party, it would be this place. Alex handed him the microphone, giving him a smile, "Take it away Seth."

Much like his father had many years ago, Seth took the microphone and looked out on the crowd. He father was giving him thumbs up; his mother offered a supportive smile. Marissa stopped talking to Caitlin and looked up, furrowing her brows.

"All right, so you guys are all here for my big seventh anniversary," he paused, "_Our_ big seventh anniversary. As Marissa will tell you, seven is an important number for us. I won't go into detail of the long story because, well, you'd be here all night since I have the tendency to not shut up."

"Cohen!" Summer shouted from the crowd.

"Right, thanks Summer," Seth nodded, "I almost screwed things up, big time. We almost didn't make it to seven and I don't know what I would've done if we hadn't. Marissa, I love you with all of my heart and I'll never love anyone more than you in my entire life." He paused again, "Except you mom."

Marissa smiled, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as Anna nudged her, urging her to go forward onto the stage. She obliged, winding through the crowd and stepping up next to Seth. "I love you too."

"And I thought for a while you'd forgotten that," he continued, "Thought I might love someone more than I love you and that's not true. That could never be true."

"I know," Marissa assured him, "I know that now and I'll never forget."

"Right, so I just wanted to make sure you did know, that you would always remember," he went on again, "I've go two things for you today."

He stopped, going over and picking a small book up before going over to Marissa again. Pausing a second, he looked down at it before handing it to her. Not looking at her anymore. Once again, the kid in Seth was shining through. Even after all these years, it still managed to emerge from time to time.

Marissa looked down at it, just as a screen rolled down behind them. With a flicker of light, an image appeared. Seth's infamous drawings of Cosmo Girl and The Ironist, but now the writing along top was no longer Atomic County, it was something completely different. It was something solely for just the two of them.

The whole crowd cooed at the images while Marissa just smiled and flipped through it.

"Not to mention, for our viewing pleasure only," Seth now revealed the remote control that was behind his back, "The story of the two greatest superheroes of all time, Cosmo Girl and The Ironist! Romance, tragedy, and life in Atomic County after Kid Chino and Little Miss Vixen depart. They fight the biggest, baddest evils of them all and raise a family at the same time…"

"Cohen!" Summer warned once more.

"Right, sorry," clicking the button then, their lives in home videos began to roll with various songs colliding into one, well made video.

Marissa was near tears as her and Seth's marriage, their friendship; their relationship was all thrown onto the screen in front of her. Still frames of famous photos of important moments, everything was there.

"I love you," Marissa whispered, throwing herself into his arms.

**_I wanna love you  
But I don't know if I can_**

They sat in the kitchen, both sporting robes. The time read 3:33 and yet both seemed wide awake and in good spirits, a pile of pancakes sitting in between them. Seth reached over, plopping a pile of three onto his plate before pouring large amounts of syrup on top. "So, I was thinking you should pack."

"What are you talking about Seth?" Marissa asked after swallowing a bite.

"Well, we're leaving in a couple of days," he mentioned.

"What? We can't leave! What about Allie and Kurt? Our jobs?" she implored, "We're not seventeen anymore Seth, you can't just sweep me off to wherever in attempt to escape Newport."

"Anna's going to watch the kids and take care of your work," he grinned, "And my mom gave me time off. Well, not that she had to since I'm party the boss anyway, and the comic book doesn't have deadlines yet."

Marissa seemed to be getting excited by the idea, "Where're we going?"

"To continue on our road trip," Seth's grin was growing wider by the second, "Figure we can start in Boston this time and work the east coast. Fly down, rent a car."

"You really went all out this year."

"Well, it was our seventh anniversary, and after all the trouble we went through…"

"Seth…" Marissa hesitated again, "Let's keep the whole Coop-Cohen honesty thing. I don't want to lie to you again, keep things from you. Only bad things happen when we do."

"I know," he nodded, "We won't mess this up ever again. I swear. Even in my Cohen-ness I could never hurt you again Marissa."

"Good."

Sliding off her chair, Marissa walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in for the kiss. Seth slipped his arms around her back, returning it immediately. The two closed their eyes and enjoyed this moment in the dark where no one would disturb them.

After a minute, they broke it off, "Let's go kick some Ninja butt, what do you say?"

"Only if you bring the pancakes."

"You're on."

Grabbing the pancakes, the two headed off to play some video games, and maybe celebrate the first hours of the day making up for the time they weren't talking.


	20. Epilogue

**Fix You**

**Author's Note:** Well, that's all folks. I've got this short epilogue for you and then it's done. It was fun while it lasted and boy am I glad to finally have to not worry about the lack of updates for you guys. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and thanks to Amy over on Fanbolt for the idea of Sammy. Took me a while to incorporate it, but the credit is all yours hun.

**Epilogue: Sammy**

"Coop! Cohen!" Summer shouted, "Get your asses out here otherwise I go rage black out on them!"

"Chill Sum," Seth emerged, Marissa behind him cradling their newborn daughter Samantha 'Sammy' Cohen in her arms, her whole self was glowing in happiness.

Allie looked up from where she was playing with Cass and Kurt to see what the commotion was about, but promptly went back to playing with the older girl. She was taking the idea of a little sister rather well, she'd been slightly more possessive when Kurt had arrived, but it seemed she knew that she would always be center of attention in some way or another.

Marissa and Seth joined the others out by the picnic table where all the food was spread out. They were eating in the backyard of Luke's new home. He and his wife were chatting with Kirsten and Sandy. Anna, Summer and Marissa quickly got to talking about work, Zach and Summer's newest boyfriend were chatting away by the salads, serving themselves, while Ryan and Seth greeted each other like brothers, Ryan introducing Seth to his new girlfriend.

"Hey everyone, together for a picture," Alex shouted, strolling into the back yard with her camera in hands.

Quickly, everyone got together and waited for Alex to set up the tripod and step in as well.

After fourteen years, everything had finally come together again. Old friends and some new friends all reunited, friendships that were thought to be unsalvageable were reformed, and they had become one big family.

Marissa Cooper looked happier than ever. For once, she knew that things were perfect.

There were no more hidden cracks. She and Seth had managed to heal and fix old wounds. They mended each other's brokenness, and as they did they had created another life force, another superhero for their team.

Sammy gurgled happily.

Things were just right.


End file.
